Swordsmith Asuna
by Bugg18
Summary: Asunas dream is to forge the words greatest sword. But the Arlong pirates are standing in her way keeping her prisoner for her blacksmith abilities; along with her younger sister Nami for her map making skills. Thought to be trapped forever, the sisters make a deal, but when it's broken, will they look to Straw Hats for help? and why cant she stop looking at the ex pirate hunter?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Terror Filled Beginning

As I was pulled from the room that was my personal hell, I made my expression go blank. I knew where they were taking me, and why; but I couldn't bring myself to hate the reason. After all, it was me who shouted that if Arlong wanted to beat somebody up, that he'd better leave my younger sister Nami alone, and do it to me instead. That was a few months ago, and in the end, its no better than what I deserve...

I couldn't save our adoptive mother Bellemere, so in exchange for that failure, this was enough.

When the fish man dragging me reached the door, he flung it open, and threw me at Arlong's feet.

"What do we have here?" Arlong mockingly asked, reaching down to lift me up by the back of my shirt before I had a chance to move.

"Asuna!" Nami shouted in fear, as Arlong dangled me in front of her.

"Now Nami, do I have to demonstrate on Asuna here, what will happen if you don't draw the sea charts I asked for seriously?" He said, grabbing my small arm and twisting it painfully behind my back. It hurt, but I didn't let it show on my face. The only signs that I gave off were that I had closed my eyes, and I had clenched my jaw in an effort not to cry out.

The first time this happened, I did cry out in pain. Nami had gone crazy after that, and the screams had haunted her since.

"Stop, I'll draw them. Just please put Asuna down!" She begged, tears streaming down her face.

Tossing me to the side, Arlong snatched Nami by the arm, and threw her at the only desk.

"Then get to it. Honestly Nami, I grow tired of this. Next time, I just might _kill_ your older sister if you don't start drawing your charts seriously..." Arlong sneered, trailing off as he looked over at me.

I knew what expression he saw on my face, in my eyes as they narrowed at him in a death glare. Even though we made this little arrangement, he was still rough with Nami.

Looking over Nami's shoulder to make sure she was doing as he told, Arlong then walked over to me, grabbed me harshly by the arm, and dragged me out of the room. Returning me back to my room, Arlong threw me against the far wall. With the force Arlong threw me, my impact with with the wall drove all of my breath from my lungs, as I landed on the floor in a heap.

Sitting up and panting for breath, I watched as the door was slammed shut, and bolted from the other side. It was a precaution they used to make sure Nami and I don't try to run away. No, the bastards couldn't have that could they, not when they could see that Nami and me had talents they wished to use to the fullest as Arlong had once said.

Nami could draw some of the most accurate sea and land charts, while I could forge really good quality blades, and other useful objects made from metal. To the fish men, we were valuable assets they couldn't afford to loose.

Crawling over to my bed in the corner of the room, I crawled up on the sheets, and pulled my knees to my chest. I was thankful that this round wasn't as bad as the last ones.

Looking down at the arm he had grabbed, I saw blood staining the bandages on the underside of my forearm. The wounds had reopened. Opening one of the drawers in the dresser next to my bed, I pulled out some fresh bandages. Re-bandaging my arm, I recalled how these wounds had gotten on my arm. I'm not proud of it, but every incision on my arm is self inflicted. If you counted them, then there were seven of them. One for every time Arlong had hit Bellemere...

As the new bandage was put in place, I felt some of the tears I've been holding in since that day, spill over and run down my face.

If there was just some way to rid the earth of Arlong, then Nami and I would be free...

…...

_Eight Years Later..._

Sitting at an empty table in a sea restaurant, I couldn't believe how long I was being forced to wait. If I could get my hands on the ore this guy I'm supposed to meet has, then Nami and I could finally reach our goal.

Over the passed eight years, Nami and I had made a deal with Arlong to buy back our village. Between the two of us, we only had a little bit left to go before we hit the hundred million berries price Arlong had set.

While Nami had resorted to stealing from pirates what money she could, I started making extra swords and weapons to sell at various islands. Seeing as making and selling weapons on our home island was against a law Arlong had set for the villages he took over. Which is the reason why I'm sitting in a sea restaurant called the _Baratie_, being pestered by an annoying love sick cook, all to wait on some ore that would allow me to make some high quality swords.

It had been three days since I had been given the okay by the owner to stay until the guy I'm waiting for arrived. Moments ago, he had asked me how come I didn't go to a land market to get the metal I was looking for. To which I answered that the ore I was waiting on couldn't be found anywhere but on the black market. When he asked what I needed it for, I didn't answer.

At my silence, the old guy turned and went into the back of the restaurant, muttering something about _the man you're waiting on had better not cause trouble in my restaurant..._

I couldn't help but crack a smile at this. The only thing that's been keeping me from being bored to death around here, would have to be the fights that broke out around here between the cooks and the pirates. They had the potential to be so violent, that the last of the waiters here had fled in fear.

As much as I hate to admit it, the love sick cook, who I quickly learned was called Sanji; was pretty good when it came down to a fight. In fact, he was one of my favorite ones to watch fight, next to the owner of course, who came out to break it up when Sanji got out of control.

Seeing as nothing was going on at the moment, I reached into my back pocket of my black shorts, and pulled out the eight year old piece of paper. Unfolding it, I read the words written on it:

"_Asuna,_

_ If Genzo has given you this, and you're reading it, then that means I'm gone. I hate to leave you girls like this, but these things don't give a woman much choice ya know. Make sure to let Nojiko, and especially Nami know that I love you all very much. And tell Nami that I'm not mad at her about what happened the other night._

_ And Asuna, I don't want you to blame yourself on what happened to me. I did what was done so that you girls can have a future. If my going means that you three can have a bright future, then I'd go through what happened a thousand times over._

_ I also know that technically your my niece, but in my heart, you're one of my daughters as well. Remember that._

_ Your real mother also wanted me to one day tell you who your father is should something happen to her. I'm not sure if your ready to hear this yet or not, but since this is probably my last chance to tell you, I might as well spill it..._

_ Your mother, my sister, didn't want you to think that all pirates are bad. This is because your father is a pirate. Not just any pirate, but one of the seven warlords:_

_Ha-_"

Hearing what sounded like a cannon blast, I looked up from Bellemere's last letter. A few moments passed before some stupid looking guy with pink hair, and what looked like iron knuckles screwed onto his hands walked in with a blond woman on his arm.

Folding the letter up and putting it away, I studied this guy. From where I was sitting, I could hear him mention quite a few times about how he was the great _Marine Lt. Ironfist Fullbody! _

I watched quietly as Sanji sat some soup down in front of them both, and pour them a glass of wine. Taking a sip, the pink haired guy caught Sanji's attention again before he could turn and walk away.

Ironfist Fullbody then started talking like he could taste the very fruit the wine was made out of, and smell where it had been grown.

Only to guess the type of wine wrong. Poor guy was really embarrassed about it. Then again, he had probably tried to ask the owner, Zeff, for that specific wine when he made his reservation. In my opinion, wine makers could pull his stunt off without requesting it beforehand, and just about be spot on each time.

As the guy was left to his embarrassment, I watched as two other cooks were dragging a guilty looking boy with a straw hat on top of his head. Muttering that he was sorry for something.

Poor kid must have broken something...

Scanning the crowd, I tried to spot the guy I was supposed to meet here. Coming up empty handed, I put my elbow up on the table, to lay my cheek in. Sighing heavily, I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of it.

If this bastard doesn't show up in the next day or so, I'll be forced to return back to my personal hell empty handed. Something I couldn't afford to do. Not this close to the end...

_Nami, I hope you're having better luck..._ I thought to myself, wondering what my younger sister was doing at the moment. She had been gone for about half a year now, and I haven't heard anything from her for a while.

I was then pulled from my thoughts when I heard the idiot marine Lt shout for Sanji to walk over.

"I already told you, I'm not a waiter..." Sanji muttered annoyed as he stepped over.

Ignoring him, the marine pointed to his soup.

"Is Bug soup on the menu for today, or is it just for me? What is this bug doing here?" He asked in a smug tone I really wished I could go over and wipe off of his face.

"I don't know Sir. Looks like it's floating, but then again, you could say he's drowning. Then again, it's hard to tell..." Sanji remarked, smirking as the whole restaurant began to snicker at the poor guy again.

If I didn't know Sanji any better than the regulars sitting in here, then you knew that he hadn't done it. Not with the way that not just Sanji, but all the cooks were passionate about their jobs...

Most likely, the marine had threw it in his own soup, and was going to blame Sanji and try to ruin the Baratie's reputation.

Raising his fist in the air, the marine brought it down on the table, busting it in two as the food and wine on top of it went all over the floor. The silence that followed was very heavy.

"Do not insult me. DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? MESS WITH ME, AND I'LL HAVE THIS PLACE SHUT DOWN!" He shouted, holding his fist up in the air, only for his words to fall upon deaf ears. For Sanji was down on one knee, examining the now wasted soup on the floor.

"Bastard. It would have been fine if the bug you threw in had been removed. It took me three long days and nights to make it for this reservation." Sanji said, placing his hand in it.

Stomping on Sanji's hand, the marine started whining some more.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN. I'M THE PAYING CUSTOMER HERE! FOR A COOK, YOU SURE ARE FULL OF YOURSELF!" He said, his voice getting louder and louder.

"Fullbody, stop it. Just forgive him already." His blonde date said, trying to calm him down, only to be roughly pushed to the ground. The site of this made it hard for me to sit still and stay out of it. I really hated when a man thought he could push a woman around like that. If it had been me, then he'd be dead before the day's over...

"Can your money really satisfy your hunger?" Sanji asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"What was that?" the marine demanded, applying more pressure to Sanji's hand.

"I said: _Can your money really satisfy your hunger_?" he repeated, before kicking the shit out of him, and holding him up off the ground by the neck. Blood pouring from where Sanji had kicked him.

"Next time, remember that going up against a cook you've not only insulted, but wasted the food he made on the seas, is the same as signing your own death warrant, and carrying out the execution yourself." Sanji said in a low voice.

I was so caught up in watching this new interesting development, that I failed to notice the doors open. It wasn't until I heard a new voice asking what was going on in here, that I looked over.

There were three people. The one that really caught my attention first, was the guy in the front. He had really tan skin, short green hair, and three swords by his side. Not to mention that he was really handsome.

"Looks like a fight..." He said, in a deep voice that had shivers going down my spine. Shaking my head to clear it, I moved my analyzing gaze over to the guy _hiding_ _behind_ the good looking one. Scolding myself for looking at the guy to start with. A girl like me wasn't free to look at guys like that.

Arlong had taught Nami and me that the hard way. Nami had gotten an interest in a guy in our home village, only for Arlong to notice it and dispose of the poor guy in front of her. After that, Nami and I swore not to go that route until the village was freed from our tormentor.

The guy behind the green haired swordsman, was also tan, with a long nose, and weird change purse bag thing...

However, it was the person behind the long nose that grabbed my attention more than the swordsman, as I recognized familiar orange hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a heads up, I don't own One Piece. Just the character Asuna and her mother who will be brought to light later on.

I want to say thanks for reading, and please leave reviews telling me what you think of it...

I hope you like it!

Oh, and to keep you from being confused, in my original idea, I wanted her to be Nami's sister. To me, to get my character the way I thought her up, I needed something like Nami's situation to make her tick the way I was thinking. So, I made up a talent Arlong probably would have taken an interest in, and gave it to her, so that there would be a reason for him to take her away like he did Nami. I got the sword smith idea, based on the episode he was talking about that saw blade sword he had next to Luffy's neck right before having his ass kicked.

That, and I wanted to give her to Zoro. The only reason for that is because I love his bad boy attitude and his whole persona, not to mention, his three sword style looks flipping awesome. Also, that to me, Zoro looks HOT... Not too skinny, but not bulky with muscle either..

Anyway, enjoy!

Thanks,

Bugg18

…...

Chapter 2 – Sisters in Blood and Tears

I was so shocked to see my younger sister here of all places, that I missed the rest of the fight as I watched them sit at a table in one of the far corners of the restaurant. Just as I was about to go over to her, a gunshot made me freeze in place.

Looking back at the door to the Baratie, I watched as another, lower ranking marine fell to the ground with a gunshot wound in his shoulder. The guy who did it walked in a few seconds later, as I hid my right hand under the table, ghosting my fingertips over the trigger release of the hidden blade I always wore...

All around me, I could hear people whisper something about this guy being one of the Kreig Pirate fleet captains. Last I heard about Don Kreig and his pirate fleet, they had sailed into the Grand Line. Looking this guy over as he walked over to a table and sat down, I could tell that he had taken a beating. Meaning that not even Don Kreig and all of his men couldn't handle the Grand Line...

The Grand Line is a rough place. Either you went in prepared with a slim chance of survival, or you didn't and died with an even slimmer chance of living through it.

Eying the chiefs, the Kreig Pirate demanded that they bring him any kind of food they had. One of the chiefs, named Patty I think, walked over and asked him what he was paying for it with. When he replied, sarcastically asking if Patty's life would be enough, Patty clasped his hands together, raised them above his head, and brought it down on the pirate's head. Breaking the table as well.

After some cheering from the customers, Patty drug the poor bastard out through the back.

Shaking my head at the craziness of this place, I grabbed my travel bag, and headed over to the table Nami had sat at with the good looking swordsman, and long nose guy.

"Wow, all of this food looks really delicious!" Nami exclaimed, eyeballing something smothered in tangerine sauce. She was always a sucker for something smeared in tangerine sauce...

"It's even better when you eat it..." I said, smiling over at my younger sister when I got close enough.

Whirling around in her seat at my voice, Nami's eyes went wide when she noticed who I was.

"It's you..." She said, shocked.

"Yeah. Long time no see, huh Nami." I replied, catching the surprised looks long nose and the swordsman were throwing at us.

"Wait, you know her?" Long nose asked Nami, pointing at me with the fork in his hand.

"Yeah. This is my second oldest sister, Asuna. She's a black smith back home, who forges swords on the side." Nami said, introducing me to them before pointing to each of them. "The guy with the three swords is Zoro, and the other guy is Ussop. Careful though, he likes to tell lies..." Nami warned with a wink.

"Nice to meet you." I said, to which they nodded back.

"Well, don't just stand around, sit." Nami said, patting an empty chair between her and the good looking swordsman, I now knew as Zoro.

Sitting down, Nami and I began to chat about little things here and there. Not once did she ask about home, save to know if the villagers, Genzo, and our oldest sister Nojiko was doing. Other than that, everything else was kept in the dark.

A few hours passed as we sat there talking, getting to know each other; when the kid in the Straw Hat entered the dinning room. Upon seeing the people I was sitting with, and pouting look came about his face.

"Chore Boy!" Nami called, calling him over.

"Oh, hey Luffy. We heard that you'll be stuck her for a while year." Ussop said.

"Yeah, can we draw the flag for the ship?" Zoro added, earning a snicker out of me, Nami, and Ussop. However, their friend, Luffy, had his eyes glued to the food in front of them.

"What the hell! You're eating all of this delicious food with out me! What kind of crew are you? How could you do this to me?" He squawked, waving his arms in the air.

"Wait a minute, isn't that our business?" Zoro joked, making us giggle. Only to have Luffy quickly pick his nose, and throw the booger he collected into Zoro's glass when he had his head turned laughing.

It was really hard not to laugh out loud and give it away, as we all sat there and waited for the obvious to happen.

"But yeah, the food here is good." Zoro began, picking up the glass. "Yes is is..." he said, holding the glass up to his mouth like he was about to drink it.

"I feel bad for you, but... YOU SHOULD BE DRINKING THIS YOURSELF!" he shouted, snatching Luffy close to him, pinching his nose shut, and forced him to drink every last drop, including the booger Luffy had thrown in.

It was so funny, that Nami, Ussop, and me were piratically rolling over the table with laughter.

"AHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Luffy shouted, only making our laughter worse.

"Yeah, well I cant believe _you did that_." Zoro shot back, an evil smirk plastered to his face, which made him look pretty damn good.

I felt my laughter stop abruptly as that thought crossed my mind. Why couldn't I stop thinking about this guy.

When the laughter of the others finally calmed down, Nami introduced Luffy as Zoro and Ussop's captain. Which surprised me. If anything, then I'd have sworn that Zoro was the captain instead of Luffy. Then again, I know very well that looks can be very deceiving.

Like Hatchan...

He's an octopus fish man, but he wasn't bad at heart. In fact, he was the only one who was nice to me. Always bringing me treats in exchange for managing his swords, or bandages and medicine under Arlong's nose whenever I was hurt or sick. Some times, he'd even sneak me into the room Nami had been kept in.

In fact, the only reason he was with Arlong to start with, was that he had been bullied into it. Poor guy was scared to death of Arlong, even though he didn't show it most of the time. In fact, Hatchan acts stupid sometimes, so that Arlong doesn't catch on to his kind nature towards humans, and particularly any living creature.

"Woah, you're Nami's older sister! That's so cool!" Luffy said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks... I guess..." I said, glancing over at Nami, who could only shrug back.

"Anyway, why are you all the way out here Asuna?" Nami asked, placing a hand under her chin.

"Oh yeah. I'm waiting for someone whose supposed to bring me some of that ore I've been hunting for years." I said, throwing a knowing smirk over at her.

"No way! _That ore!"_ Nami almost shouted, shocked. "I thought that you could only get that off the black market!"

"Where do you think it's coming from?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes at her jokingly.

"Yeah, but do you even know what to do with it yet?" Nami asked, skeptical.

"No, but I have to get it now because of how rare it is. Besides, I won't learn how to forge it until I can get my hands on the method. The only down side to it is that I have to get into the Grand Line to find it..." I trailed off, sighing at the aggravation I'd have to one day face.

"Well then, why don't you join my crew?"

My eyes widened at this, as I turned to face Straw Hat. Did he just ask me to join his crew?

"Why would you even ask me that, when you don't even know me?" I asked, giving Luffy a sad smile.

"You want to go to the Grand Line right? So join my crew." Luffy explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry Luffy. I'd love to, but there's something back home I need to finish before I can even think about it." I said, refusing his offer.

"What _something_?" he then asked, looking dead into my eyes.

"Something that's no one's business besides me and my sisters'. And it's not something that can be done right away either." I replied, staring at the table cloth in front of me, my face going blank. Allowing some of my dark hair to cover my face, I thought I had hidden the dark look that came into my eyes.

Little did I know that both Nami, and a certain swordsman caught it anyway...

"Okay... But my offer still stands..." Luffy said, giving up.

Then it was at this precise moment, that Sanji was between me and Nami, presenting us both with a rose. He had that annoying heart shaped look in his eyes, and was spouting some strange poet words at us both.

Nami, thanked him, and accepted his gift. Me on the other hand, not so much...

"Sanji... What did I tell you earlier what would happen if you tried this again with me?" I asked him, a dark, annoyed looked crossing my features, as Sanji's face paled, and he sat on his hands.

Holding my right hand up, like I was examining it, I activated the hidden blade, making it pop out; just to give him a scare effect of sorts.

"Didn't I tell you, that if you tried that whole lovey dovey cook thing with me again, that I'd cut both of your hands off, and feed them to the sharks?" I said, giving him an evil smirk to finish the whole effect.

"Very sorry..." he whimpered, the look of dread still in his eyes.

Hitting the trigger to hide the blade back in place, I broke the scary psycho bitch spell I wove on him. Sighing in relieve, Sanji got back to his feet, and began to dote over Nami again; who ate up every word he said. I had to admit. Nami had become quite the devious one over the years as a pirate thief hadn't she...

"What are you, an assassin?" the guy Zoro asked, dragging his chair closer to mine and sitting down.

"If you mean the whole trick with the hidden blade, then no. I'm not an assassin. I'm just a blacksmith." I said, looking down at the blade hidden beneath my shirt sleeve.

"Nami said that you forge swords. What kind?" Zoro asked, interested as a swordsman could be.

"Various kinds. From small blades like this one, to long swords and katanas like yours." I said, glancing over at the three propped up against the table, only to do a double take.

"I hope you don't mind me mentioning it, but I can see that you carry the Wadou Ichimonji." I noticed, impressed.

"You could tell in just a few seconds, just by looking at it. Hell, you didn't even have to ask. I'm impressed." Zoro said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah. Sorry if I was too straight forward about it. It's just that it's one of the few strongest swords forged by a famous swords smith..." I apologized, scratching the back of my head.

"Don't worry about it. Though you do know your stuff when it comes to swords. Not many can manage that." Zoro said, lifting the Wadou from it's spot with the other two, and holding it in his lap.

"Well, how can forge the strongest sword the world's ever seen if I didn't. Besides, it's a childhood dream I've always wanted to full fill. Along side finding my dad..." I said, trailing off, realizing I had shared too much.

"Any way, I should probably get going. If that guy doesn't show up tomorrow, then I'm gonna have to head home." I said, standing to my feet. Noticing that Sanji and Luffy had already left.

"You can stay with us for tonight if you want Asuna." Nami offered, a hidden meaning in her eyes.

_So she did have something to say about it..._ I thought as I let myself think it over.

"Beats being alone I guess. So why not?" I agreed...

…...

_Later that night..._

After meeting two other guys, Johnny and Yosaku, on the pirate ship the Going Mary, I found myself laying on the couch-made-into-bed Nami had made up for me, as I listened to the sounds on the ship quiet down for the night.

About an hour after sunset, I heard someone open and close a door near Nami's room. A little while after that, I could hear what sounded like weights being lifted. The only person I could have been was Zoro, since he's a swordsman and all.

How good of one... I didn't know.

That went on for hours before I heard the same door as earlier open and close again. Signaling that he had finally gone to bed. It was about thirty minutes after that, that Nami sat up on her bed.

"Asuna?" She whispered, trying to get my attention without the other two hearing.

"Hm?" I responded.

"How is everyone? Nojiko... Genzo... Cocoyashi Village..." Nami asked, a blank expression on her face.

"Last I heard from Big Sis, everyone was able to pay. I sold quite a few swords the other day, and made 9 million Beris. Bringing us up to 88 million Beris left." I said with a smile, looking over at her, who also had a smile.

"The other day I stole 5 million Beris from Buggy the Clown. With help from these guys. Even though I would have had twice that if this ships idiot of a captain hadn't left half of it behind." Nami said, sighing in sadness, to which I could only blink over at her in surprise.

Honestly I was shocked that the ship's captain, Luffy, was still alive. Normally, Nami would about kill any poor bastard who would endanger her money. Not that I could blame her...

"However, I chose to let it go only because he left it behind with good intentions. The town I stole it in... Buggy had been destroying it little by little. If Luffy hadn't have come along and kicked his ass, then who knows what could have happened to those poor people..." Nami quietly explained, both of our thoughts going dark at this.

"You said you've got 5 million Beri. Meaning we only have 93 million Beris left to get, then we're home free. If only I could get my hands on that ore, then we can either reach our goal; or I can make good on my promise..." I said, trailing off with a determined note in my voice.

"Well get the money Asuna... I don't want you doing something stupid and getting yourself killed. I don't think me or Nojiko could take it..." Nami said, a worried scared look on her face.

Putting a smile on my face just for her, I glanced back at her.

"Nami... I'm not going to do anything stupid. And if going up against Arlong to get free means dying, then I'll take the bastard with me; and I'm not going for the kill unless I'm positive I can do it. Besides, Mom didn't back down, so why should I?" I said, pulling the eight year old note out again. For eight long years, I've debated on weather or not I should let Nami read it. So far, I haven't and only because we've never met outside of Arlong park like this before.

_Better show her now, than loose this one chance..._ I decided, getting off my couch bed, and walking over to sit on the edge of my sisters.

"Here. Bellemere wrote this while Arlong and his men were raiding the house on the day she died. She managed to give this to Genzo before she revealed who she had really paid for." I said, handing it over.

I could only watch as Nami stared at the folded up piece of paper in my hand. You could tell it was worn from age, and that the dried up brownish red spots was old dried blood. Bellemere's blood. Swallowing once, Nami hesitantly reached for the note.

Unfolding it, Nami began to read.

About a quarter of the way through, tears were pouring in river's down her face, as she flung her arms around me, pressing her sobbing face into my shoulder.

"Nami..." I whispered, putting my arms around her, and hugged her close. For many years, Nami had blamed herself for the hurtful words thrown at Bellemere in their last moments together; but now, she finally knows that she wasn't mad with her...

"I'm so happy... To finally know... That she wasn't mad at me... Even in the end..." Nami sobbed, raising her head, and wiping her face. "I'm sorry about that..." She said, after a few moments...

"Don't worry about it... Keep reading, it gets even more shocking..." I said, watching her reactions.

A few minutes passed as she got to about half way through it.

"WHAT THE HELL! BELLEMERE WAS REALLY YOUR AUNT, AND IS THIS GUY REALLY YOUR FATHER!?" Nami shouted, nearly waking everybody up.

"Keep it down! Yes, Bellemere was my aunt, and that pirate mentioned is my real father; and keep reading before you call him a scum bag, it explains why he wasn't around..." I whispered loudly, crossing my arms over my chest at the look she was giving me before continuing.

Reading the rest of it, a look of understanding came over her face.

"Wow... That sad." Nami said, folding the note back up and handing it back to me. Taking it from her, I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Just don't tell anybody. Arlong really would have a good reason to kill me, skill or no skill, where he to hear that." I said, putting it away.

"What about Nojiko and Genzo? Did they know?" She asked then.

"Yeah. Genzo actually gave it to me first, and Nojiko snatched it out of my hands and read it once, so they both know..." I trailed off, getting back into bed.

"Anyway... We should get some sleep." Nami said, laying back down.

"Yeah. I guess we'll be going our separate ways tomorrow..." I said, pulling the covers up.

Sleep didn't take long to overcome me after that; but little did I know, that we had ears hearing the last of what we were talking about...

…...

_Zoro_

Sitting silently out in the hallway by our temporary navigator's room, I listened to what was being said. Hearing that loud scream had me thinking that we were being attacked or something; only for it to end up being Nami. What she had said certainly caught my attention...

"_WHAT THE HELL! BELLEMERE WAS REALLY YOUR AUNT AND IS THIS GUY REALLY YOUR FATHER!?"_

This Asuna woman hadn't been on the ship for an entire night, and already I sensed that she was involved in something that was going to _rock the boat_. Just who was this Bellemere, and who was the guy that's supposedly her father. Whoever he was had shocked Nami, and something tells me that I'll be shocked just as badly if I found out...

Not to mention that she had some of the strangest eyes. They were beautiful, yet they looked very similar to the description of _his _eyes.

Shaking my head as a blush spread across my face, I couldn't believe I had that thought even crossing my mind. Sure she looked pretty, but often times it's very deceiving. If I was having thoughts like this, then I'd have to distance myself from her until I could figure it all out.

Until I could figure _her_ out...

…...

_Asuna_

The next morning, everyone was woken up by a huge commotion. Getting up and getting dressed, Nami and I ran out on the deck to see what was going on. Already, Ussop, Johnny, Yosaku, and Zoro were out there, looking towards the Baratie.

Going over to that side of the Gong Mary, I watched as at least a dozen ships sailing as fast as they could away from the restaurant. A glance over my shoulder told me why. On other side of the Mary was a huge galleon flying a flag that most really _would _run from.

"What's going on?" Nami demanded, confused.

"It looks like there's trouble..." Johnny said, a worried look on his and Yosaku's face.

"It looks like the Don Kreig pirates to me..." I said, pointing at the ship behind us. At the sight of the pirate flag, Johnny, Yosaku, and Ussop all started freaking out.

"OH SHIT! ITS THE KREIG PIRATES!" they shouted, until Nami shut them up with a well placed punch.

"WE CAN SEE THAT THANKS!" She snapped before turning to Zoro. "You and Ussop go and see if Luffy need any back up." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Didn't even need to ask... Come on, Ussop." he said, snagging Ussop by the back of his overalls, and dragging him along.

"WAIT! WHOSE GONNA STAY WITH THE SHIP! PLEASE LET ME GO, MY '_CAN'T LEAVE THE SHIP'_'S DISEASE IS KICKING IN!" He pleaded, only for it to fall on deaf ears...

Shaking my head at the natural comedy in front of me, I walked over to where Nami was standing, looking at something. Walking up beside her, I peered down at the wanted poser in her hands.

"WANTED"

"DEAD OR ALIVE"

"ARLONG"

"20,000,000"

I watched as red started tinting everything that was around me as I saw the face of the man I so desperately wanted to wipe off the face of the earth. It was kind of funny...

Here me and Nami were, busting our asses

to raise 100 million Beris to get rid of a fish man, when it would be easier to get rid of him for only 20 million Beris. The problem was that I hadn't found a way to do it. Every time I even thought about it, I wanted to feel something being sliced under a weapon in my capable hands...

"Big Sis Nami, Big Sis Asuna?" Johnny asked, a worried look on his face.

Hearing my name, I snapped my head around at him, to which he responded by taking a step back. My eye's must have been narrowed like a barely caged animal, daring whom ever was around to stand in my way...

Seeing this, Johnny and Yosaku tried to hide behind one another, backing up ever so slowly. Catching this, Nami slowly turned towards me, turning the wanted poster over so I couldn't see the face on it anymore.

"Asuna?" She called softly, succeeding in snapping me out of my insane state.

Shaking my head to clear it, I felt the feral feelings slowly drain away. Normally, I had better control; unless Arlong showed his face, or I spotted it in a picture. For some reason, every time he's shown up, or sometimes even mentioned, it's like I go insane with rage rivaling an animal.

"I apologize Johnny and Yosaku. I didn't mean to frighten you like that." I said, bowing towards the two, who slowly calmed down.

"It's okay, it's not like you hurt us or anything... WAIT A MINUTE, WHO SAYS WE WERE SCARED?" He said, as Yosaku came out from his hiding spot behind him.

Smiling at them, I faced the galleon. Taking a close look at it, you could tell that it had gone to hell and back. It was actually a wonder it was still floating with all of the damages...

It was while I was examining this ship that I noticed a small floating object headed in this direction. After getting a hold of Nami's personal telescope, I took a closer look at the small boat like thing, only for my heart to skip a beat as fear gripped me in my stomach.

"Nami, we have to get out of here." I said in a scared whisper.

"Why?" She asked, confusion on her face, but lowering her voice anyway.

"_He's _here." I said, handing the telescope over to her to look through. Taking a look, Nami's face paled.

"That's _him _alright. You're right, we need to go before it gets messy..." Nami agreed, thinking. Her face lit up a moment later, as she disappeared into the ship, only to emerge moment's later with a random shirt. Walking over to the side of the ship I was standing on, Nami got Johnny and Yosaku's attention.

"Could you guy's face that direction for a moment, I'd like to change shirts since it's _so _hot?" She requested, sending me a wink as they turned away with blushes, and stupid grins on their faces.

I couldn't help but give Nami a skeptical look, but I didn't have any choice but to agree with her for once; as we sneaked our way over to two, unaware guys; and when they started to turn around to take a peek (Peeping toms), Nami shoved Yosaku over the edge, as I shoved Johnny. When they landed in the water, we walked over to the railing to make sure they would come back up to the surface.

When they resurfaced, Nami threw them an apologetic smile.

"Sorry you guys, but we have to take this pirate ship. Tell the guys that I'm sorry, and that I hope I get the chance to team up with them again some day!" She shouted down at them, as I triggered my hidden blade, and cut the rope tying us to the Baratie.

As we floated away, I hid myself in the cabin. Sitting under the window of the side _he_ was going to pass on, out of site, I waited. I had to keep out of sight. If anything, I was lucky that his gaze was locked onto Don Kreig's ship when I spotted him. With that keen eyesight he is known for, he would have been able to tell that something about me was very familiar; and all it would take to confirm it, would be my eye shape and color I had inherited from him.

After a few long minutes passed by, Nami finally came looking for me.

"Asuna, are you sure you don't want to stick around? He's your father right? Couldn't he help us kill Arlong?" Nami asked, unsure.

"We can't. Arlong is of no interest to him, and besides, killing Arlong will start a pirate war between pirate warlords... Especially since we're only 7 million Beris away from a whole 100 million. We can't afford to start hoping like that..." I said, standing from my place on the floor. "That being said, I hope you know that there's a big chance that they'll never see their ship again..."

"I know, but we didn't have much choice at the time. Besides, my leave quota's almost up..." Nami agreed, her features going dark. "I'm gonna go get some air." She said, heading back out on deck.

I waited until Nami walked away before rolling up my sleeve, and looked at the seven scars that rested on the underside. Running my fingers over the scared flesh, I felt tears spring to my eyes. I couldn't help but feel helpless and weak. Not only did I loose my real mother, a relationship with my father, but Bellemere also; and now here I was, trying to keep Nami's sanity from chipping away, loosing my own in the process.

It was sitting there in this cabin, that I unknowingly started punching the floor. I didn't even hear the crack, or the sickening squelch as huge splinters stabbed up into my fist. I relished in the blood spilling from the wounds. The pain barely registering in the back of my mind. I knew that I needed to stop before I damaged my hand beyond repair, but I couldn't stop myself.

Nami chose then to come and check on me again, and managed to grab my wrist mid punch to the floor. Turning my deadened eyes to Nami, who was saying something, but I was too far gone in my mind to understand her.

Catching sight of my blooded hand, I felt my mouth turn up in a sadistic smile, as tears started streaming down her face. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a needle. Stabbing my leg with it to allow the sedative to flow into my body, I couldn't help but think that Nami and I were forever bound as sisters in both blood, and tears as the blackness sucked me under...

…...

_Nami_

I felt the flow of tears on my face increase as my sister slowly fell to the floor in a drug induced sleep. Going to the back of the room, I grabbed some tweezers, bandages, and disinfectant. Turning and going back to Asuna, I sat beside her on the floor and grabbed her hand. Holding it still in my lap, I pulled all the splinters from her hand. When that was done, I disinfected it before bandaging it up.

Examining my work, I couldn't help but remember the very first time this had happened...

It was five years ago, back when I was a novice pirate thief. The marines had come sniffing around our house after getting a tip that a thief lived there. Nojiko, Asuna, and me were all standing outside with Genzo, when they came out of our newly destroyed house, bragging about how smart they were. Claiming that Bellemere's grave was where the money I had stolen was hidden.

At first, we just thought that they were just saying that, all because they were pissed about the money not being where they looked.

At least, that's what me, Nojiko, and Genzo thought. Asuna had sensed that something was wrong, and went there on her own. When it got close to sunset, we all went looking for her.

Damn, was the sight that met us up on that hill horrific...

Blood covered the ground, and was all over her; not to mention that same sick twisted smile that was on Asuna's face. So much like the one she had before I knocked her out. All around her, laid the bodies of the marines she had slaughtered. In her hand was the very first well made sword she had forged, bloody from battle.

Turning to face us, it was easy to see the feral, blood thirsty, anamalistic look Asuna had in her eyes. It was like seeing the aftermath of a wolf that was getting over the thrill of it's first kill...

_"Asuna? What have you done?"_ Genzo had asked.

_"I killed them..." _she had answered in a sing song voice, before falling over and passing out.

Not knowing how she would react to being messed with at the moment, Genzo had us go after the village doctor, as she lay there in the bloody grass.

Upon bringing the doctor back, Asuna began waking up. When she did, she looked around her self, her golden gaze filled with horror. Clenching her fist, she looked down in surprise to find a bloody sword in her grasp. Tears filled her eyes as she looked over at us.

_"What happened?" _ she had asked in a frightened voice.

When we told her what had happened, she started freaking out. Asuna almost went back into her insane state, but lucky for us, the doctor had a shot ready with a sedative in it.

After the drug did it's job, Asuna stayed under for two days solid. Thankfully, she didn't sustain any injuries, and when she woke up, there wasn't a trace of insanity. In fact, the first words she spoke upon awakening, was that she vowed to never pick up a sword to fight again...

To this very day, she'll only use that hidden dagger in her sleeve when necessary. Other than that, when she's going into a fight willingly, she'll take a bow and some arrows with her. Since doing this, Asuna hasn't gone into a killing fit. Now, it only happens whenever something about Arlong that can't be done is brought up.

It was no secret that despite Bellemere's note, she still blamed herself for her death; and really wanted to see Arlong dead. Shoot, the only thing standing between Asuna and her killing Arlong is the vow she made. With just a bow, or dagger, she wasn't strong enough.

Sighing heavily, I went back to my room, grabbed a pillow and a blanket, and took it back to Asuna. "Don't worry Asuna... Well have the 7 million Beris before we know it. Then you're fits of insanity, and burdens will be gone..." I whispered to her sleeping form, before heading to the helm to set our course for home...

…...

Next Chapter – Chapter 3 – Asuna's Oath, Her Hidden Strength


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Asuna's Oath, Her Hidden Strength

_Asuna_

Slowly opening my eyes from my drug induced sleep, I couldn't help but reflect on the strange dream that had come to me.

On what looked like broken pieces of a ship, floating on top of the ocean; stood that swordsman I had met, Zoro, facing off against an amber gaze as sharp as a Hawks: Hawk Eye Mihawk. Before Zoro charged him, Hawk Eye pulled his necklace off to reveal a hidden dagger inside, and proceeded to toy with Zoro until he stabbed him in the chest.

After a tense moment, and the exchange of words I couldn't hear or understand. A look of understanding flashed across Hawk Eye's eyes as he pulled the small blade from Zoro's chest, and pulled his huge black sword from his back. From that point, they pulled out what looked like their final attacks. A moment later, blood squirted from another wound from Zoro's chest, as two of his three swords was cut into pieces.

Zoro's face then darkened, as he sheathed his last remaining sword, the Wado Ichimonji, and turned to face Hawk Eye. A few more soundless, non-understandable words were passed between the two, as I watched in horror as Hawk Eye swung his sword at Zoro one final time.

Blood began pouring from a much bigger, deeper wound that crossed over the other gash across his chest, from his left shoulder, and went diagonally down to his right side. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that a wound like that would leave a scar...

I woke up as he was falling into the ocean, as I could hear my voice screaming his name in fear at his death...

Sitting up, I looked around the cabin of the ship my younger sister Nami and I had stolen from Zoro, and the crew he belonged to. I hated to have had to do it, but I had no choice. I couldn't let _that man_ see me.

Pulling out Bellemere's letter again, I began reading from where I had left off...

_ 'Your mother, my sister, didn't want you to think that all pirates are bad. This is because your father is a pirate. Not just any pirate, but one of the seven warlords:_

_ Hawk Eye's Mihawk..._

_ It would explain your natural talent at sword play, wouldn't it. Either way, your mother also doesn't want you to hate him because he hasn't been around. He stayed away only because the World Government threatened to have you and your mom executed for piracy. They were using you to control him, until the town you two had been staying was raided by pirates from the Grand Line, and your mom was killed, and you disappeared from their knowledge after I found you, Nojiko, and Nami. Poor guy probably has spent these last eight years thinking that you had died along side your mother..._

_ Before I go, I want all three of you girls to promise me that one day, you'll follow your dreams. Tell Nami to go draw a map of the entire world. Nojiko, whatever she decides to do, encourage her. And you Asuna, go forge the greatest sword. A sword capable of beating your father's..._

_ I love you girls,_

_ Bellemere.'_

That's right. Hawk Eye's Mihawk, aka Dracule Mihawk, is my father. The greatest swordsman in the world, and one of the seven pirate warlords of the sea.

The man who had killed Zoro in my dream...

The man who was forced to believe that I was no longer alive. Then again, some small part of me still hoped that he didn't fully believe it, seeing as my mother's body was probably found, and mine was no where to be found. However, sixteen years have passed since the government lost track of me, and now he probably thought I really had died.

A dull throb in my hand drew my gaze from the eight year old note, to the bandages on my right hand. Nami must have tended to my wounded hand after knocking me unconcious. I could feel my thoughts darken again, as this situation had repeated itself once again.

Either I'd get hurt through self harm, or by Arlong's hand, then at some point Nami would come and clean and bandage whatever was hurt. I'd heal, and the process would repeat, depending on the mood Arlong was in, or if I had another fit of insanity.

Sighing expressionlessly, I stood to my feet, and looked down at the clothing I had on. There were a few spots of blood on the jeans I wore, and on the sleeve of the blue long sleeved shirt I had on as well.

Leaving the kitchen cabin, I went back to Nami's room to get my bag of belongings. I reached in and pulled out a black short sleeved shirt, with the shoulder's missing, some dark gray shorts, and some above the knee socks that helped keep my legs from being burned in the forge.

Putting these articles of clothing on, I stuffed my blood stained dirty clothes back into my bag before walking out on the deck. To my right, Nami was standing off to the side, looking glumly at the place we were going: Arlong Park. It being clear, the damn place was easy to see.

"We've made it back. It's our home town." Nami said, before turning to head to the helm to change our course for the docks, where we would leave the pirate ship.

When we reached the docks, no one was in sight. Not a single human or fish man, which I was thankful for. I really hated being around them, always breathing down our necks, suspecting us of betrayal at every turn.

Well, suspicion of betrayal against me was expected, seeing as I've tried to kill Arlong several times as a child. Against Nami though, that really pissed me off...

As we walked to Arlong Park, Nami and I stayed silent, and the trip was uneventful. At least, until we got to the gate leading into it when a young kid, couldn't be more than nine or ten, came running towards Arlong Park waving a sword around.

Stopping and turning to face the kid running towards us, we watched as he slid to a stop as well behind us.

"Move, Arlong's going to die today for killing my Dad!" He swore, holding the sword up.

Nami turned and walked the rest of the way to the gate, as I stayed put, hoping the kid was really joking.

"Move it, or I'll kill you too!" He nearly shouted, taking a step towards me, as I quickly grabbed him by the wrist, hit the pressure point on the underside to make him drop the sword, and twisted it behind his back as I kicked his legs out from under him to knock him to the ground; and keeping his pinned like that, I leveled a glare down at the boy's shocked and scared face.

"Listen kid. You're too young to be saying stupid shit like that, or to be brandishing swords at adults recklessly. Those are _fish men_ in that place, and if you can't even beat me, then they'll kill you. Your mom is still alive, so you should go home. Don't make her loose her son right after loosing her husband." I said, before slowly getting off of the poor kid, and throwing a stack of money beside him before following after my sister.

When I caught up with her, she stopped me from going any further with a hand on my shoulder.

"You didn't have to be so rough with the kid." Nami said in a sad, yet distant voice.

"Better he gets roughed up by me, and his pride be hurt; rather than his life being ended as a young kid. You know as well as I do that Arlong would have killed him..." I said, pushing the gate to my personal hell open, and walking through...

…...

_Zoro_

"Those two are as good as dead..." I muttered under my breath as Johnny and Ussop jumped ship, after tying me up, and leaving me at the mercy of a couple of fish men who jumped up on our boat a moment later.

"What do we have here?" One of them asked the other.

"I don't know, maybe someone left him to drift out here to die slowly." Replied the other to the first.

"Yeah, something like that." I said, clenching my teeth in annoyance. At the moment, I didn't really care about the fish men, or the horrid wound Hawk Eye had given men. No, I only cared about wringing Ussop's neck, but most especially Johnny. Ussop, I hadn't known that long, but Johnny and I were old friends, making things worse for his ass later on.

"Really now. Well, just in case, we should have our brother take a look around." The second one said, to which the first agreed before they cut the ropes around me, only to tie my hands behind my back. After removing my sword first, and taking it out of sight.

Smart Bastards...

It wasn't long after that, that they had me right in front of a water gate leading straight into Arlong Park.

"Open up! We have a prisoner on board!" one of the fish men shouted, succeeding in getting the gate open.

Sailing inside, the fish men lifted me off of my feet; since they were tied together too, and dragged me over in front of what had to be Arlong. Everything about him reminded me of a shark at the way he eyeballed me.

"Who is this?" He asked the two that had hauled me in.

"We found him near the docks tied up on a boat. We also suspect that he has friends around here somewhere. When we first spotted it, there looked to be someone standing." one of them explained as Arlong kept his attention on me.

"And this sword was the only thing on him." the other said, holding up my Wadou Ichimonji.

"Have the brat brought out here to have a look at it." Arlong replied, sparing it a glance before looking back at me. "And you. What is your purpose here?"

Not one to be easily intimidated, I glared up at him.

"I was looking for two girls. They took something that doesn't belong to them, and I'm supposed to get it back." I said as I was starting to get bored.

"That doesn't tell me much, so I'll ask again: what is your purpose in coming here?" He asked again, to which I snorted in annoyance.

"I already told you! _I was looking for two girls!_" I nearly shouted, as Arlong sat back in his white chair, sighing in annoyance.

"You human's are all the same inferior beings aren't you..." He said, looking down his weird assed nose at me.

"Ya know, I'm starting to get really tired of hearing you're _human's are inferior_ speech." a familiar voice said, turning my attention to as Nami stepped from the shadows to stand right next to Arlong.

"Nami has a point. If you found all humans to be lesser, then you'd have killed the entire village; including the both of us." another voice said, walking out of the building behind the fish men.

"Well, obviously I wasn't talking about either of you. Nami... Asuna..." Arlong remarked, taking my sword from the fish guy who was holding it, and threw it over to Asuna; who caught it in one hand.

"At least, not with your abilities with the creation of a sword, or Nami's chart making skills. Have a look at that." He said, turning back to me.

Ignoring Asuna, for now, I turned my attention back to Nami, as I realized what Arlong had meant in the last bit of what he had said.

"What the hell Nami? I thought you were _our_ navigator."

…...

_Asuna_

I couldn't help but pause as those words left the swordsman's mouth, and turn to see what was going to happen. It was easy to see that Zoro was pissed; and possibly for coming all the way out here for nothing.

"That's where you are wrong..." Nami replied, coolly.

"Friend of yours Nami?" Arlong questioned, a suspicious note in his voice. At this, I set the Wadou Ichimonji to the side, and watched intently should Arlong loose it.

"He's just a part of some pirates I tricked, and stole from. That's all." Nami denied, to which I immediately knew was a lie.

I hadn't seen it more than a day, but I could tell that Nami _had _ become friends with Luffy and his crew. Hell, I would have become friends with them if I hadn't have been in this dangerous situation for the passed eight years. Around Arlong, your friends died. Simple as that...

"Oh really, so you're just a part of his crew. And here I thought you hated pirates." He said, throwing a bad boy smirk at everyone present, that I found to look really good on him.

"Well, you thought wrong too. I am a pirate, and this tattoo says it all." Nami corrected, before confirming her words, by showing Zoro the tattoo of the Arlong Pirates jolly roger on her left arm. "Even Asuna is a part of this crew. Her's is on the back of her left shoulder."

That's right, I had forgotten. Right after dragging us away from our home, Arlong had forced us to have his jolly roger tattooed into our skin as a brand. So that the people of our home would always be reminded that we weren't a part of them anymore.

Mine had scars running through it from the few attempts I took at trying to cut it from my skin. I was lucky I didn't die of infection, or the amount of blood I lost from cutting into myself...

Taking a good look at the tattoo, Zoro glanced up at Nami's face, before flickering his gaze over to my blank one; as I turned, and moved the sleeve on my left arm down to show him the back of my shoulder, to confirm what Nami had just told him.

At the shocked look on his face, Nami continued.

"I guess you finally get it, don't you Zoro. I was fooling you all from the start. Yes, you all were skilled enough to unknowingly help me out along the way; but boy, were every single one of you suckers..." Nami trailed off, as Arlong began laughing his head off.

"She tricked all of you. Both she and Asuna are cold blooded. Nami betrayed her entire family and village over a little bit of money; and Asuna not only watched her mother die in cold blood without flinching, but she slaughtered a small unit of marines at twelve years old." He said, laughing again, as my vision turned red.

It took everything I had to not attack Arlong then and there. What snapped me out of it, was seeing Nami pull out her sectioned bow staff, and turning to attack. Worried about the consequences of doing something stupid, I triggered my hidden blade, and blocked her blow directed at Arlong.

"NAMI, ENOUGH!" I shouted, catching her attention. "Don't be reckless..." I whispered as she froze. Taking advantage of her freezing in place, I pulled the bow staff from her hands, as Arlong laughed again. "See what I mean. She'll even continue through an attack on her own sister. Just forget about the day you ever saw them..."

As anger broke through my emotionless mask, and when Nami was about to say something again, Zoro's voice had us turning back around to face him.

"I don't need to. Didn't see anything to be trusted in Nami to begin with. I if I had been around Asuna a bit longer, then I'd probably see the same thing. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised to find out that either of them were serial killers." He said, turning that sexy bad boy smirk over to look at first Nami, then me...

"You're one to talk, _Roronoa Zoro, the Pirate Hunter_. You've slaughtered more guys than I have. So isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? Either way, it was nice of you guys to offer a spot in your crew, but it's not gonna happen; so just get the hell out of here. I don't need you causing problems for my sister and me." I snapped at him, the anger leaking into my voice.

"Really now. Then lets see if you mean it..." Zoro said, trailing off as a suspicious gleam entered his eye. A gleam I knew didn't bode ill, as he used his tied up legs to throw himself straight into the water of the inside dock of Arlong park.

For two seconds I stood there shocked...

The next second, I heard my heart screaming in denial of him dying...

The second after that, I had my shoes off...

The second after that, I had dived in, right after Arlong had said something about leaving him to drown...

Propelling myself through the water, I reaching him pretty quickly. Grabbing a hold of his bound wrists, I kicked my legs to get us both back up to the surface. On the way back up, I happened to glance over at him, only to see a triumphant look on his face.

His little stunt had been a test!

Breaking the surface, I threw him half way out of the water, before climbing out myself. Sitting on my knees next to him, I leveled him with a very pissed off glare.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I demanded in a low voice, aware that every fish man around me was watching me closely.

"No..." Zoro said, coughing for air before turning to look over at me. "_what are you two doing?_" He asked, repeating my question, slightly modifying it. "You say you can kill, yet you can't even sit back and watch a pain in the ass like me die..."

For a split second, I was shocked, before it turned into anger.

"You bastard!" I shouted, stomping my foot down on his back, before reaching down to grab him by the throat, and pulled him up to stand close to his regular height. "If you try that crap again, then I'll make sure you die slowly." I threatened, going up a bit on my toes, getting into his face so that he would know I was serious.

"Really..." he said, smirking down at me, honest amusement in his eyes. Ignoring him for now, I noticed that the white cloth on his chest wasn't his normal shirt, but bandages. For a moment, I was reminded of my dream where my father had killed him.

"That's a lot of bandages... Looks like you've been hurt pretty badly." I said, making it sound like I knew he was wounded and couldn't do anything; while secretly inside, he'd give me some sort of clue as to what really happened.

"Actually, I forgot my shirt, and grabbed these so you wouldn't be distracted." He said, chuckling, that damn smirk still in place as a blush stained my face.

"YOU JACKASS!" I shouted, throwing him over to the side, kicking him as gently as possible just above where I had seen him being cut in my dream. If those bandages were anything to go by, then there was a chance that I had tapped into that rare talent I had accidentally learned how to use.

"Well now... It seems you've come to understand what it's like being a pirate Asuna. And here I never thought I'd see the day you'd follow your sister's lead in cooperating... As a reward, I'm going to ask what you want done with the swordsman..." Arlong said, smiling his shark toothed, evil smile over at me.

"Lock him up. I'll kill him later after I decide what to do with his sword." I said, heading back to where I had left it.

"How are you going to accomplish that, Asuna? If I recall, that hidden blade of yours isn't meant for killing; and you swore an oath to never pick up a sword to fight or kill ever again." Arlong said, raising an eye brow at me.

Stopping in my tracks, I turned to look back at Zoro, who had recovered enough, to manage sitting up. Throwing him a hidden apologetic glance, I faced Arlong once again.

"There's more ways to kill a man than a blade. I could always shoot him. However, he pissed me off, so I'll be the one to kill him." I said, keeping my emotionless expression in place, as I turned and headed back into the building behind me; grabbing the Wadou Ichimonji on my way inside.

Going to my room, I hid the sword underneath my bed. At the moment, I had some blades that needed attending too; so I would leave dealing with Zoro for later.

As I began working on the blades, I let myself go into my work. This was my special place in this hell hole that I could escape to whenever I was here. Nothing to worry about, no fish men, no lives being held above my head. Only me and the blade...

I don't know how long I had been working, when Nami opened the door to my room, walked in, and shut it firmly behind her.

"Nami?" I said in concern. "What is it?"

"What are you going to do with him?" She asked, referring to Zoro.

"What I would normally do in this situation." I replied, turning back to the blade before me. "Why?"

"If you're going to do _that_, then now's a perfect time. Arlong just left for Coco Yashi village not too long ago. No one's here..." She said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

A moment of silence passed between us as she spoke again.

"And Asuna, don't think we'll hate you because you break that oath. A good sword in your hands will only be used when it's most needed. It brings out your inner strength." She began as I cut her off.

"No Nami... I'll loose control again, and whose to say that I don't stop with Arlong? What if I kill every one on this island a long with him. No, I can't. Something in me cannot, nor ever will be controlled. Besides, there's very few circumstances where I'll even consider it. Not to mention, we're almost done Nami. We almost have our home back, so no reckless stuff, okay?" I said, pleading with Nami to agree with me.

"Okay..." she said, sighing heavily, as she walked out of my room, my door closing behind her.

After waiting for her to get a good distance away, I took a deep breath, grabbed the Wadou Ichimonji from under my bed, and went to the dungeon to deal with a certain green haired swordsman...

…...

Next Chapter – Chapter 4 – Scars

…...

Okay, sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the last one! I'll try to make the next one longer if possible. 

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and I hope to get many more to see what you guys think!

Thanks!

Bugg18.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Scars

_Asuna_

Walking past the door that led outside, I could see that a bout half of the fish men who lived here had gone out with Arlong. Meaning that escape would be possible for Zoro, who was still in the dungeon I was on my way to.

When I reached the door I was looking for, I checked down both ways of the hall, before I unlocked it and went inside. As I closed the door behind me, after leaning his sword up against the wall, I noticed Zoro sitting against the far wall. His observant eyes never left my face, even when I triggered my hidden blade, and began walking towards him.

Cutting the ropes on his legs first, I took a step back so that he could stand. He had to be at least five inches taller than me...

"What? Can't stand to kill a guy unless he's standing?" He mocked, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm not here to kill anyone. I wanted to ask you one question before I give you an opportunity to get out of here." I said, going behind him to cut the ropes from his hand, before putting my hidden blade away.

"What sort of question?" He asked, glancing at me from over his shoulder.

"That wound on your chest, running from your left shoulder to your right side... You got it from Hawk Eye's Mihawk, didn't you?" I asked, knowing full well that he'd have questions.

"How the hell did you know that?" He demanded, turning to face me.

I couldn't stop the dark smile that crossed my lips, as I looked back at him.

"Let's just say I have a hard to learn ability I accidentally learned how to use. It caused me to have a dream about you fighting Hawk Eyes Mihawk. In the last attack thrown at you, I watched as he slashed his sword across you, leaving a wound that would scar right here..." I said, pointing my finger at him, moving it similar to how Hawk Eye had with his sword.

"And the only reason I can think of as to why he would let you live, is that you impressed him some how..." I said, lowering my hand back to my side.

"What makes you so sure of that? He let me live on a whim, so how can you come across and act like you know him so well?" Zoro asked, suspicious.

I stood there debating weather or not I should tell him. In the end, he'd be leaving, so I guess it wouldn't matter.

"Well, his reputation wasn't given to him for nothing... And being my biological father, half of my blood comes from him. Making us similar in a way." I answered, walking around him to go towards the entrance, as a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Hold on... If he's your dad, then why didn't you and Nami stay at the Baratie?" He demanded, a serious look in his eyes.

Removing his hand from my shoulder, I kept my expression blank, and I stayed facing the door.

"_That_ is none of your business. At the moment, you need to be getting your ass out of here. Arlong might not be gone for long. If you stay out of sight, and stay silent, you can slip out of here." I said, opening the door and leaving Zoro there to his own decisions.

…...

_Zoro_

As Asuna left me in my cell, I couldn't help but play her little confession over and over in my head. To say I was shocked, was a damn understatement. Never in a million years would I have thought that a man like Hawk Eye's Mihawk, a man known to be ruthless and cold, to have a kid.

I knew it seemed impossible, but I couldn't deny that Asuna had to be telling the truth. She couldn't be lying, not when her eyes were identical to Hawk Eyes. Earlier, when she had gotten pissed at some of the words that came out of Arlong's mouth, her eyes had narrowed to look just like the bird of prey's would; like her father's...

Even so, my question still remained...

Why didn't she try to get help from her father?

Shaking my head from these thoughts, I walked out of my cell. I knew Asuna had told me to leave while I still could, but I couldn't do that. Luffy wanted me to bring our navigator back, and Asuna to be our blacksmith; so I had to stay... Captain's orders.

Besides, I'd only get lost trying to get out of here anyway...

…...

_Asuna_

"Calm down Arlong, you don't want to kill her!" one of the fish men trying to hold Arlong back shouted, trying to calm him down. It took a few more minutes, but eventually, Arlong threw his men off, and stood up straight.

"DAMN IT, I WANT THAT LONG NOSED FREAK FOUND! HOW DARE HE THINK HE COULD DEFY US FISH MEN?" He shouted, turning to storm back to Arlong park, his men following behind him, leaving me where I was in the middle of the road.

_Damn it, Genzo. All you have to do is wait a little bit longer. Why did you go and do something so stupid as collecting weapons?_ I thought to myself, as my body throbbed with pain I barely felt. I hated that this had to happen, but at least Genzo was safe. A part of a separate agreement between Arlong and I, is that if I take the place of someone he was about to hurt or kill, then he'd leave them alone...

Turning my thoughts away from what I was currently feeling, I began humming a tune I became fond of while I was away. A few moments passed before the words passed through my lips...

_'I've been looking in the mirror for so long,_

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side._

_All the little pieces falling,_

_Shattered._

_Shards of me,_

_Too sharp to put back together._

_Too small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces,_

_If I try to touch her,_

_And I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no more...'_

"Asuna?" I heard Nami ask in shock, as she walked over to me.

_'Take a breath and I draw from my spirit's well._

_Yet again, you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

_Lie to me,_

_Convince me that I've been sick forever._

_That all this, _

_Will make sense when I get better._

_But I know the difference,_

_Between myself and my reflection...'_

"Asuna..." Nami tried again, sitting on the ground next to me after I had ignored her, and kept singing. This time, however, I turned and looked at Nami...

"I really do wish that the passed eight years was just some fever induced hallucination. But just like in the song, I know my self from a reflection..." I said, staring up at the sky, as the pain in my body became bearable enough to slowly sit up.

"Take it easy Asuna. You're still bleeding ya know." Nami gently scolded, as I took a look down at myself. There were a few cuts and a bruise here and there, but nothing I hadn't had before. Feeling my bottom lip, I could feel dried blood in the right corner. The worst was a gash in my shoulder where Arlong had gotten so angry, that his shark instincts had taken over, and had bitten me; about to rip my throat out. Which is when his men had stepped in.

Turning my gaze to the object Nami had set down next to her, I could see some purple flowers... Bellemere's favorite.

Getting to my feet, much to Nami's protests, I turned to face the village.

"Asuna, you shouldn't be moving around so much yet!" She scolded again.

"I'm fine. I'll just stop in the village to let the doctor take a look at me, then we can go visit Bellemere's grave together." I suggested, heading off.

"If you're sure..." Nami caved in, catching up to me, in case I should pass out or something...

…...

_Zoro_

Sitting in the white chair that belongs to Arlong, I couldn't help but think of how easily it was to take all of the fish men here down. It was funny really, how they keep going on and on about how humans are weak, only to get their asses kicked by one...

"Damn, this is taking too long... Luffy where the hell are you? Five more minutes of this and I'll keel over from boredom..." I muttered, leaning my head back on the chair... "Or fall asleep..."

However, my plans for a nap was interrupted by a voice coming from the other side of the wall. Looking in the general direction, I spotted three fishing rods. Curious, I got up and started walking over.

"What are you? Some kind of super fish? Not even the mighty Hachan, octopus leader of the Arlong Pirates can pull you from the ocean! What an epic battle. You're the most gutsy fish in the East Blue!" the voice said, as a moment later, one of the fishing poles pulled something up; which happened to be the ass of the octopus man speaking.

"What the-? It was me all along?" it said again, once they realized who it was. Then a moment later, the line snapped, dropping the octopus back to the ground.

Reaching the wall, I climbed up on it to see the octopus pulling himself back to his feet, using the same wall to do so.

"That was weird..." He said, looking at the three fishing poles on the ground.

"Sure is..." I agreed, catching his attention.

"HEY! Who are you? Speak up now!" He demanded, before pointing to himself. "Who? Me? Well, I'm Hachan, but my friends call me Hachi."

Raising an eyebrow, I decided to play along with Hachi's denseness.

"You a fish man too?" I asked, acting like I was interested.

"Of course. I'm an amazing octopus fish man. It looks to me like you're just a human." He said, waving his multiple arms around.

"Uh... Yeah." I replied.

"A marine, or possibly a guest..." He trailed off, as if asking which one I was.

"A guest..." I said, glancing over my shoulder at the guys I had beat as I thought about it. "I guess you _could_ say that..."

Yeah, probably best to stick with that. Lucky for him, he was out here instead of inside when I walked out of the building...

"Arlong isn't here is he?" Hachi asked, picking up his fishing poles again, and casting them out.

"No... I thought you might know where he is." I said, hoping he would tell me. After my little episode with Asuna in front of Arlong earlier, another fish man had walked in; saying something about a long nosed human they suspected was a friend of mine causing trouble. Which reminded me that I probably needed to go save him. Even though he left me for dead...

"Apparently, there's a long nosed trouble maker running around causing problems. So Arlong locked his friend up here, and went to Coco Yashi village to deal with him." the octopus replied.

Sighing heavily, I jumped over the wall. I just hoped that Ussop could hold out until I could find him...

"This Coco Yashi Village... Which way is it?" I asked him, hoping my horrible sense of direction didn't kick in.

"Hop in." Hachi said, pointing to a pot.

I could only blink at it a couple of times before blinking back over at him. If this was a trick to cook me, then he'd regret thinking that...

At my silence, Hachi looked up at me from where he was sitting.

"You're a guest. So hop in, I'll take you... Swordsman..." He said, glancing down at my sword.

"Okay..."

…...

_Asuna_

When we got to the village, it was easy to spot the upturned building in the street. As Nami and I passed it, I silently prayed that no body had been hurt when it had happened.

Reaching the center of the road, we spotted the doctor treating some minor injuries on Genzo. The people around him were demanded to know why he had stopped them from getting Arlong back for hurting him; to which he replied that their waiting would be for nothing if they had.

"Hello everyone!" Nami called out, catching their attention.

At the sight of us, everyone save three familiar faces, went home. It was a reaction Nami and I got every time we went home. Which was why we normally went around the village whenever we went to Bellemere's grave.

"Nami... Asuna..." Our eldest sister said, shocked to see us in town.

"Hey Nojiko..." I said, glancing over my shoulder at the building again.

"I see Arlong went a little crazy again. No one was hurt were they?" Nami asked, glancing at the building for a moment.

"No one except Genzo..." Nojiko began, only to be cut off by Genzo himself.

"I'm fine you three. However, I can see that you need to be looked at Asuna. I just hope you didn't take Arlong's wrath on my behalf." Genzo said, looking my injuries over.

"It's nothing you did Genzo. Besides, it's nothing I haven't had before." I said, pushing his worry off of me, as the doctor walked up to me.

"Weather you've had this before or not, just let me bandage your wounds." He said, grabbing me by the arm, and dragging me over to sit where Genzo had been.

"Any way, it's rare to see you two walking through the village anymore. So, what are you two doing here?" Nojiko asked, glancing at us both.

"We're going to see Bellemere's grave. It's been a while." Nami answered, looking down at the flowers in her hand again. A sad smile on her face.

A few moments later, my nasty shoulder wound had been bandaged, and the small cuts and bruises had been disinfected. Standing to my feet, I walked off, leaving Nami and Nojiko to catch up. It took me about a five minute walk to reach where I was going.

When I got there, I sat next to the cross sticking up out of the dirt.

"We're almost there Bellemere." I whispered to her grave, watching the clouds in the sky as I sat there. A few moments passed before Nami appeared, placed the flowers on the grave, spoke a few words, and then we left to head back to Arlong park.

Just as we reached it, and were about to walk through the gate; Nami and I happened to catch the conversation between the fish men, and a guy with an awfully familiar, shaky, cowardly voice.

"Look! If you kill me, Zoro will kill you!" He shouted in fear.

"Oh really, if you die, then Zoro will come?" Arlong asked, a familiar tone to his voice.

"THATS NOT WHAT I MEAN! If you kill me, then he won't come!" the familiar voice lied.

"It's pointless to lie. You defied Arlong, so you will die either way." one of the fish men, named Chu said.

"And it would seem that long nose isn't the only trouble maker around here." another fish men, a sting ray called Kurobi said, dropping something on the ground. "It would seem that someone has betrayed us. Someone _let_ Zoro the Pirate Hunter escape. I'm willing to bet that it's either Nami or Asuna; but I think its more than likely Asuna. Sure, both of them have been acting weird, but Asuna's been acting the strangest. She did save him earlier after all..." He trailed off.

"He does have a point. Look at how many times Asuna tried to kill Arlong. She probably hired Zoro to take his head since she couldn't do it." Chu said, agreeing with Kurobi.

Hearing enough of this, I walked into Arlong park, with Nami close at my heels.

"Now why would I go and do something as stupid as hiring a bounty hunter, when you have not only the life of my sister, but the lives of my entire village over my head? I might be human, but I'm not _that_ stupid." I snapped, stopping in front of Arlong.

"Then if it wasn't you, then perhaps it was Nami." Kurobi said, looking over at Nami, who glared back.

"Asuna and I are almost at the amount of Beris Arlong agreed to; so why screw it up now? Besides, did I not seal my loyalty to this crew with this tattoo?" Nami demanded, walking up next to me, holding her hand over the tattoo on her left arm.

"I'm afraid they both have a point Kurobi. Neither of them, even Asuna, would go that far when they are close to reaching their goal. It's nothing to worry about though, for Zoro will be back to get his friend." Arlong said, throwing a glance down at Ussop lying on the ground beside him.

However, the second Arlong looked away, I spotted Ussop reaching into his bag for something; and by the look on his face, it had to be a weapon of some sort. Knowing that allowing him to go through with what he was about to do would only get him killed, I stomped on his hand, making him scream in pain. Reaching down, I grabbed the object that was in his hand, a slingshot, and tossed it over my shoulder as I kicked the shit out of him. Watching as he slid over to the water, I got an idea.

"Asuna! What the hell!?" Ussop shouted, rubbing the spot I had kicked.

"You're in deep enough shit as it is. By getting in the way, you're only digging your grave deeper and deeper." I said, turning to face Nami. In her eyes, I could see an idea forming as she was looking at where Ussop was sitting. Probably the same one I was getting.

"I don't understand this you two!" Ussop said, glaring at us both.

"Actually Asuna, he's already dug his grave. He's gotten in the way one time to many now." Nami said, walking up to me, grabbing my right hand, and triggering my hidden blade. Removing it from it's mechanism, she turned to look at Ussop.

"It's time to say good bye..." She said in a low voice, making Ussop flinch.

"Do you even know how to kill with that thing Nami?" I asked. For this plan to work, then it would be best if I pretended to show her how.

Turning around and giving me a confused look, I in turn, threw her a look that said to trust me. Which, she thankfully got.

"Now that I think about it... Could you show me how?" Nami said, acting like she was interested in learning. "After all, you've killed before..."

Shrugging my shoulders, I began walking towards Nami before Ussop did something else that only helped our plan out more.

"SMOKE STAR!" He shouted before throwing a weird ball at us, creating a smoke screen.

As it took effect, I raced forward, grabbed Nami's hand that held the blade, and dragged her around Ussop, who was trying to sneak away.

"Make it look like I'm showing you..." I whispered into her ear, as Ussop spotted us and froze. Giving me a chance to put my hand on Ussop's side, before using my other hand holding Nami's two hands, to stab my hand; covering our hands in my blood, as well as Ussop's side.

"Get out of here Ussop. This isn't any of your business. And don't show your face around the village." I whispered to him, low enough that no one but him and Nami could hear me.

When the smoke cleared, I could see the shocked look on Arlong's and Kurobi's faces, as I helped Nami pull my dagger from my hand; while to the fish men, it looked like it was coming out of Ussop.

"Now just kill over..." Nami said, before we stood back away from him, as we watched Ussop take two steps forward, and fall into the water of the docks.

Watching as he sunk, I glanced over to where his sling shot had landed when I had tossed it to the side. Knowing that he'd probably need it for later, I walked over and picked it up to throw it in the water behind him.

"Looks like you got your wish. To die at sea with your precious weapon..." I muttered, as Nami handed me back my dagger. Cleaning the blood from it, I replaced it back in the mechanism on my arm, and triggered it to hide once more.

"Well I'll be damned... It looks like you two became real pirates while you both were gone..." Arlong said, an amused grin on his face.

"Forgive me of suspecting you..." Kurobi said, a creeped out look on his face.

Nami remained silent, as I turned to head back into the building behind them.

"Whatever..." I said, walking inside. However, before I could get inside good, I spotted someone spying on everything through a hole in the gate leading into Arlong Park from the island.

Just as I was about to turn my head to keep Arlong's men from getting suspicious, I spotted Nami heading for the gate. At this, I got a feeling that I needed to follow her. Running inside to my room, I grabbed an object I thought I'd never reach for again. If it weren't for this bad feeling I was having, then I would leave it; but it wasn't going away, so I'd better be safe than sorry. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to use it...

Securing it to my back, I followed after my sister.

…...

_Zoro_

"FISH MEN TOOK HIM TO ARLONG PARK!" I shouted, shocked and annoyed that Ussop had gotten his ass caught.

First I had to deal with a dense Octopus Fish Man, and now a cowardly guy who couldn't stay out of trouble.

"Yeah... They took him not too long ago..." The guy I had pinned against a wall said on shaky feet.

"Damn it..." I muttered as I let the guy go, and took off out of the village. If I hurried, then I might be able to make it before anything happens to him. However, I might already be too late, especially after I killed every fish man present when I escaped...

Running as fast as I could, I made it about half way through some wet lands before I spotted my crazy assed captain flying towards me in a freaking boat. Yosaku and the new cook behind him holding on for dear life.

I was so shocked to see something like that so suddenly, I missed my chance to move out of the way, as the boat barreled into me, then kept flying towards cliff to crash into a million pieces...

Shoving what little bit of debris that fell on top of me, I threw Luffy a death glare the second I spotted him.

"LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL?" I snarled, about ready to use my only sword left to cut him into a million pieces.

"Oh, hey Zoro! Where's Nami, haven't you found her yet? And where's Ussop and Johnny?" He asked innocently, as if he hadn't gotten me crushed between a cliff and a land sliding boat. I was about to jump over a strangle him, when his question suddenly reminded me why I was in such a hurry running through these wet lands to start with...

"Oh crap! Hurry up, we've gotta go!" I said, busting out of the rest of the debris.

"Why?" Luffy asked, as the cook and Yosaku looked at me in confusion.

"Ussop's in trouble. We've gotta get moving before he gets his ass killed..." I said, turning to continue on running when another voice spoke up.

"It's too late..." Johnny said, walking slowly towards us.

"What?" I said, my grip on my Wadou Ichimonji tightening slightly.

"It's too late... Big Bro Ussop was murdered when Big Sis Asuna used him as a dummy to show Big Sis Nami how to kill!" He sobbed, falling to his knees. "I saw it... They killed him!"

…...

_Asuna_

As Nami took the road that ran towards the village, I stayed hidden in the line of bushes and trees as I followed her. I didn't know where she was going, but I knew that if I was patient, then I'd soon find out.

When we reached the wet lands, I had my answer.

A good ways up the road were what looked like a boat torn to pieces, as Zoro, and the newly arrived Johnny, Yosaku, Luffy, and Sanji, were all sitting in the middle of it. Save for Zoro who was standing up, facing Johnny with a shocked look on his face. It wasn't until I followed Nami closer, that I could hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure?" Yosaku asked, looking over a Johnny.

"Yeah... Nami's been a traitor this whole time, and Asuna's no different. They've been winning the favor of Arlong so they could get some sort of treasure in Cocoyashi village all to themselves..." He said, punching the ground. "One was a cold blooded killer from the start, and she taught the other how to become one... And they won't stop until they get what they're after... God, we've been fool-"

He was cut off then, when Luffy jumped forward, and grabbed Johnny by the front of the shirt.

"SHUT UP! Say another word and you'll regret it!" He shouted at him, shaking him slightly.

"Easy Luffy... Johnny has nothing to do with this..." Zoro warned, taking a few steps towards them in case he would have to get his captain off of his friend.

"Go on, believe what you want... I know what I saw! Nami and Asuna killed Big Bro Ussop!" Johnny shouted, not caring what Luffy did to him.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD NAMI OR ASUNA KILL USSOP. NAMI WOULDN'T KILL ONE OF HER FRIENDS, AND ASUNA WAS GETTING ALONG WITH HIM TOO WELL TO KILL HIM EITHER!" Luffy shouted, throwing Johnny away from him, pissed...

"What was that about friends Luffy?" Nami asked, making her presence known. When every one turned to face her, I felt my hand go to the weapon I had strapped to my back. If any of them were to attack her, then I'd need to be ready to make sure nothing happened to her. I couldn't protect Bellemere, and I'll be damned before I couldn't protect Nami...

"Nami?" Luffy said, turning to face her, surprised that she was even there.

"What are you doing here?" Nami demanded.

"That's obvious! We're here to get you and Asuna..." He replied, a child like innocence in his eyes.

"Huh... You're so pathetic..." Nami muttered out loud, fiddling with her sectioned bow staff as she watched them.

At Luffy's confused look, Nami continued...

"You guys are so pathetic, you deserve each other." Nami began, as I got an odd impulse to deny that they were pathetic. When we left the Baratie, Luffy was facing Don Kreig; and if those bandages on Zoro's chest, and my dream were anything to go by, then Zoro had faced my father in a sword fight. And not just anyone could walk away from that alive...

"DAMN YOU! You killed him! I watched ya do it! And now, Big Bro Ussop is dead!" Johnny shouted, running up from behind Luffy, pointing a finger at Nami.

"Yep... That's right..." Nami confirmed, a fake smile on her face. "So go on... Kill me in return for it."

This made Johnny pause, confusion on his face.

"Oh, and a word from the wise... The actions of your _friend_, have caused Arlong to want to hunt down and kill Zoro and the entire crew he's with. I don't care how monstrously strong you guys think you are, but you're nothing compared to the real thing." Nami said, looking at each of them... "And if you stay here, you'll be killed. Leaving you with a choice. Leave and live, or stay and die..."

Everyone stayed silent for a long moment, letting her words sink in. All but Sanji, who was spouting a lot of lovey dovey shit again.

"Can it Romeo, this isn't the time or place for that..." Zoro snarled at him. I had to admit, he was right...

"Excuse me, but love is like a hurricane-" Sanji began, only to realize he was being ignored as Zoro turned to look directly at Nami. "HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Nami, where's Ussop?" Zoro demanded, his tone indicating that there shouldn't be any bullshit in her answer.

"He's sleeping with the fishes..." Nami said.

"Why you..." Zoro said, placing it opposite hand on his sword, and charged at Nami. However, just as he got close enough to her, and made to draw his sword and slash at her; I was there, my own sword drawn, and blocked his sword with mine. Steel meeting steel with a loud clang...

"Asuna!" Nami shouted in worry and surprise. Everyone else was still, all in a shocked silence as Zoro and me faced off for the first time.

"What the hell? So you're here too, huh?" Zoro said, glaring down at me, as I kept my expression blank as I looked back up at him. "And I thought you made an oath never to pick up a sword again..." he trailed off, taking a good look at the weapon I was using.

"It was stupid of me to make an oath like that, but I couldn't bring myself to break it with out a damn good reason. Keeping you from killing my sister seemed like one." I retorted, narrowing my eyes at him.

"ZORO BACK OFF! This isn't the time for a fight!" Luffy shouted in a serious voice I wouldn't have thought him capable of. I honestly didn't expect Zoro to back down at his captain's order, and it surprised me when he did. Zoro looked to me like the kind of guy who didn't let anyone order him around...

"Luffy's right Asuna. Just let them leave while they still can." Nami said, agreeing with Luffy before turning back to them. "You outsiders don't have any business jumping into this islands affairs. The only reason I got close to you idiots was to steal what money you had, but now you're broke, and I no longer have a use for you. You can even have your ship back. Now you can go and find a navigator stupid enough to join you on your quest for the _One Piece_. I don't care, so long as you get off this island; you all are an eyesore!" Nami said, finishing up her little speech, waiting to see what they would say.

Shrugging his shoulders as if to say _oh well,_ Luffy closed his eyes, and fell flat on his back in the middle of the road; as every one threw him confused looks.

"Big Bro Luffy!" Johnny said in worry, rushing over to him.

"Sleepy..." Was all he said, as he moved his hands behind his head, after pushing his hat up to cover his eyes.

"Sleep? At a time like this?" Yosaku questioned, looking down the road in both directions.

"Yosaku's right! Arlong's after us, it's suicide to be taking a nap right now like _this._" Johnny agreed.

"Sorry, but I'm tired. I'm not leaving either, so throw that idea out of your skull. Nor am I going to butt into their affairs... So, goodnight..." He explained, before falling asleep in all of a second.

"FINE! JUST GO A HEAD AND DIE!" I heard Nami all of a sudden explode from behind me, before running off.

"Nami." I called, trying to get her to slow down. However, before I could get very far, I felt something stick into the back of my shoulder. Glancing down at it, I spotted a needle protruding from my shoulder; attached to a familiar tanned hand, which was attached to the blue tattooed arm of my older sister.

"Nojiko?" I said in confusion, just as I went out like a light...

…...

_Zoro_

I could only blink as the second person of the day, popped out of the bushes to attack another person. Only, this time, it was a tan woman, with blue hair Asuna had called Nojiko.

"What the hell?" I said, shocked as I watched Asuna fall to the ground unconcious.

"WOW! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" I heard the _Love – Cook_ shout, as I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Why couldn't he be serious with a woman around for a single second? Really... Was it that hard?

"What did you do to her?" Luffy asked, sitting up from where he was laying in the middle of the road.

"I didn't hurt her. I just knocked her unconcious." the woman said. "And I'm Nojiko, by the way."

"Why did you knock Asuna out?" I asked her, skipping straight to the point. More or less to get this weird feeling in my chest to go away.

_What is it with that woman making me feel these funny feelings? _I thought to myself, trying to figure it out.

"I did it because there's something I wanted to see, and to clear some things about my younger sisters with you." Nojiko said, rolling Asuna over from where she had landed on her stomach.

"Wow! You're the older sister of Nami and Asuna! That's so cool!" Luffy said, stars in his eyes again.

Ignoring him, I turned my attention back to Nojiko as she grabbed Asuna's right hand, which had been wrapped up in bandages, just now being stained with blood. It was then, that I noticed a bandage around her shoulder, and various other places. I couldn't help but feel impressed that she had been able to stop my attack while injured like that.

Then again, I was injured myself, and more seriously than her.

Unwrapping the bandage around her hand, Nojiko revealed a fresh stab wound that bled still.

"Just as I thought..." Nojiko muttered to herself.

Swallowing, I found myself worried about her for some reason.

"What happened to her?" Yosaku asked, beating everyone else to it.

"You with the sunglasses... You said you saw Asuna using your friend to teach Nami how to kill, correct?" She asked, looking over at Johnny, who nodded his response.

"Well, it's safe to say that there's a really good chance that he's still alive..." Nojiko trailed off, looking at each of us.

"B-but, how can that be? I watched them! There was even blood!" Johnny protested, walking closer to Asuna and Nojiko to see what she was talking about.

"See this wound on her hand. It's not quite an hour old. That being said, I think Nami and Asuna created a ruse to make it _look_ like they killed your friend to fool Arlong. The blood you saw, must have been Asuna's." She explained, pulling a fresh bandage out of her pocket, and re-bandaged it, before placing Asuna's injured hand back down beside her. "If we wait here, I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

Shrugging my shoulders, I turned and sat in the road by Luffy, as Sanji walked over to a tree, and sat in the shade to get away from the sun.

"Big Bro? We're leaving after Big Bro Ussop gets back, right?" Johnny asked, walking up next to me.

"Yeah... It wouldn't be good to stay much longer after that..." Yosaku agreed, standing beside me as well.

"There's no reason to be staying here once Ussop gets back." Johnny said, trying to persuade me.

"My reason for staying is there." I said, nodding my head towards Luffy, who had laid back down and gone back to sleep. "I don't leave until _he_ leaves."

"Wait, so you wanna bring Nami back, and get Asuna on the crew too?" Yosaku said, waving his arms around.

"It's not about what I want, but what my captain wants." I said, with a note of finality.

Sighing heavily, Johnny turned towards the village I had come from a few minutes ago, after learning that Ussop was in trouble.

"Alright, but we're not sticking around. Until we meet again Big Bro!" He said, walking off.

"Take care you guys!" Yosaku said, waving at us before running to catch up with Johnny.

"You too!" I shouted back, as I watched their forms retreat into the distance.

A few moments of silence passed before the _Love Cook_ asked me why I thought Nami was crying in her heart. To which I replied that I didn't know why a small town thief would be crying in her heart; only to have the idiot try to kick me. Only for me to block it with my sheathed Wadou Ichimonji.

However, before his foot and my sword could make contact, something got stuck between us. Looking down, he spotted Ussop.

"He's alive..." Sanji said, as we held the knocked out Ussop in place.

"Well... He was..." I said in worry that we might have just killed him...

Putting him down on the ground, we woke up Luffy, who began freaking out until Ussop woke up shouting something about killing Sanji later.

"Wow, you just made a full recovery!" Sanji responded, a look of feigned innocence on his face.

"Oh and by the way... We heard you were dead. That Nami, and Asuna over there, had killed you." I interrupted, catching Ussop's attention.

"STUPID JOHNNY! WHY'D HE GO AND MAKE SOMETHING UP LIKE THAT?" Luffy suddenly shouted, sprouting up in the middle of us.

"Well, actually... For a while I was technically dead. Asuna made it look like she was showing her how to kill me. And when they stabbed me, it was actually Asuna's hand instead." He said, confirming everything Nojiko had said earlier.

"Just like I had suspected." Nojiko said, getting up from beside Asuna, and walking over to us.

"Nojiko?" Ussop said in shock, surprised to see her here with us.

"Hold on, you already knew her?" Luffy asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well yeah. She's the older adopted sister of Nami and Asuna." Ussop said, having us look back over at Nojiko, then the unconcious form of Asuna. "Hey, is she alright?" He then asked, once he noticed her.

"She's fine. I just gave her a sleeping drug, so she'll be out for a few hours. Though I must say that I'm surprised when she blocked Zoro's attack, that she didn't loose it like all the other times..." Nojiko trailed off, glancing back at her sister.

"Loose it?" I asked, interested to know why that was.

Taking a deep breath, Nojiko turned back to us.

"Alright. Nami was right about you guys needing to get off this island before Arlong finds you. If it helps, I'll explain why everything is the way it is; but only if you guys leave." She offered, placing her hands on her hips, waiting to see what our answer would be.

"I'll pass." Luffy said, walking passed her.

"Wait Luffy! Are you sure you don't want to hear this?" Ussop shouted after him, to which Luffy replied saying that he didn't care what Nami's or Asuna's pasts were, and that he was going for a walk.

"Who is he?" Nojiko asked, once Luffy had gotten out of sight.

"Don't mind him. That's just how our captain is... I don't mind hearing you out, but I'm gonna warn you; it's most likely not going to change anything." I said, walking over to the shade tree Sanji had been sitting under, sat down, leaned back against the trunk, and made it look like I fell asleep. This way, I could hear what was being said, while technically not. A little loop hole in Nojiko's agreement. The only reason I was doing this, was so that I could learn more about Asuna. Other than the fact that she was the daughter of the man I'll someday beat...

"Okay... I guess it's just you two then." Nojiko began, sighing heavily before beginning her story.

_Sixteen Years Ago (Account of Nojiko)_

"It all began for the three of us sixteen years ago, the night our foster mother, Bellemere, had found us. It had been after a battle between pirates and marines. A battle that tore the village we had been living in apart.

I was five at the time. Asuna was three, and Nami was only a yearling; and Bellemere had been one of the marines fighting in the battle. She was teetering between life and death when she spotted me carrying Nami in my arms, and Asuna holding on the skirt of the dress I was wearing. It was a miracle any of us kids survived.

In seeing the three of us, Bellemere was able to find the will and strength to live again...

After that, she got a boat, and brought us to her home town, Cocoyashi Village. When we arrived, Nami, Asuna, and I had all gotten really sick; and Bellemere had a bad infection in her wounds. Once we were taken care of, she then adopted us, much to the protests of the villagers.

She gave Nami her name, seeing as we didn't know what it originally was; and technically being Bellemere's niece, she already knew what Asuna's name was. Bellemere actually recognized her the moment she saw her when we were first found.

Anyway, it was from that day, to eight years ago that we lived with Bellemere. The four of us were really happy as a family, even though we were really pour; and Nami resorted to stealing at a young age to get what she felt like she needed. We were close, and nothing could separate us. Whenever people saw us, we had bright smile on our faces. Especially Asuna, who use to smile the brightest out of the four of us.

It was also during this time that Nami realized her dream of drawing a map of the entire world; and Asuna dreamed of forging the world's greatest, strongest sword, and finding her father... All I wanted, was to keep the tangerine orange farm we lived on...

In the end, we were all happy. Up until that stormy morning eight years ago. Nami and I had gotten into a fight over something silly; and she had gotten so mad, that she had shouted something about how she, Asuna, and me weren't real sisters. This got Bellemere really angry. So angry that she moved to slap Nami in the mouth for saying something so horrible. However, seeing that Bellemere was about to do it out of anger, Asuna knocked Nami out of the way, and took the blow...

We were shocked that Asuna would do something like that. Especially since she hated fights between us as children. She hated them so much, that normally she would go into another room to wait it out.

When it was done, Asuna looked over at Nami, and said: _We may not be related by blood, but in my heart, we'll always be sisters. From what I just did for you proves it, because I wouldn't take a blow for anybody else but a sister..._

Seeing this only shocked Nami, and scared her. She actually yelled at Asuna, saying that she had only done that to try and prove a point before running out into the rain towards Cocoyashi Village. After she had run off, Bellemere spent the next thirty minutes looking at the hand she had struck with, shame and sadness in her eyes.

She had actually complemented Asuna and me on keeping calm and a cool head when she had blown up. Then she sent us after Nami, while she made us a special supper that night.

It didn't take us long to find Nami. She had run off to Genzo, who I guess you could call the mayor of Cocoyashi. After we had retrieved Nami, Asuna suggested making Bellemere a present out of some metal she had found. We went to the blacksmith she had been learning under to see if we could go into the forge to work on it.

The blacksmith agreed, so long as he was in there with us. We then spent the rest of that morning and noon forging this small piece of metal into a necklace for Bellemere. When we were done, we played around the village for a while.

But, as we were about to head home, _they_ showed up...

The Arlong pirates had just come out of the Grand Line after breaking their alliance with one of the seven warlords; and Arlong took over all of the villages on this island. If that wasn't bad enough, he then began charging money out of families, making us by our lives. However, if someone couldn't pay, they were executed in public...

Adults are 100,000 Beris, and children are 50,000 Beris.

Everyone in Cocoyashi village was able to pay Arlong's price, and no had been killed yet. I can remember Nami, Asuna, and I praying that they wouldn't come across our small house. We were lucky that it couldn't be seen from the village or the road. However, that luck ran out when chimney smoke could be seen over the tree line, from Bellemere cooking super.

Knowing what would happen should Arlong reach Bellemere before we did, the three of us ran for home as fast as we could. We knew that we had to warn Bellemere, because she didn't have the 250,000 Beris needed to pay for us. All she had at home was 150,000 Beris...

We were almost there, when we were grabbed by the village doctor, and dragged into the woods. When he let us go, he told us to stay quiet, and to stay hidden because Arlong had gotten there before anybody else could.

It was from the edge of the woods, that we watched Bellemere take a gun to Arlong, who only bit in half, and knocked Bellemere off of him. Knocking her to the ground, where he kicked her three times on her left arm, twice in the side, and once in the head to keep her dazed.

In all, Arlong gave her seven blows before Genzo showed up to try and help her. From there, he tried to play it off as Bellemere not having any kids; that the table set for three in our house, was for him and a friend. It also helped that the registry didn't show her as being married, or ever giving birth. The only relations it had to her in it was her sister Annabelle. The woman who Hawk Eyes Mihawk fell for, who had died eight years prior.

Paying the 150,000 Beris, Bellemere was left wounded, but alive as Arlong and his crew started to leave. However, she stopped them, and said: _Hold up, who said that money I paid you was for me? It's for my three daughters. But I can't pay you. I'll let you kill me so they can live, I just ask that you give me a moment to tell them goodbye... _

She said it loud enough that the three of us heard her, and we all ran to her. I can still remember how scared we were. We didn't want to loose her. Hell, we were lucky that we even got a few extra minutes when the villagers tried to save us, only to be defeated by the fish men...

Once the villagers were beaten, Arlong walked over to us, saying something about making Bellemere an example.

That was when Bellemere threw us away from her. She managed to push Nami and me into the house, but Asuna managed to stay outside. The necklace she had been holding to give to Bellemere, flew from her hand when that happened. It was then, in front of our young eyes, that Arlong pulled out a gun, and shot Bellemere through the chest...

Killing her...

I had managed to hide Nami's eyes from it, but I was too far away to cover Asuna's. She was so close to Bellemere, that the gunshot blast into Bellemere, caused our mother's blood to spatter all over her face. To this very day, Asuna unconsciously wipes at her face, as if she can still feel it on her skin...

However, our nightmare didn't end there.

One of Arlong's fish men noticed a piece of paper in Bellemere's pocket, and pulled it out. Opening it, he discovered Nami's map. Nami had demanded they give it back, but the fish man ignored her, and showed it to Arlong, who compared it to the map they had. They were shocked to find that a young girl had drawn a very accurate map of the island. They even spotted some things that matched the landscape with Nami's map, that wasn't even on the one they had acquired.

Taking an interest in Nami's map making skills, he grabbed Nami by the back of her dress, and turned to take her with them. It was then, as they turned to leave,that another fish men spotted the necklace we had helped Asuna make. Fearing that they would try to take Asuna as well, I did what I could to make her look away from it; but I had moved too late.

The fish man who had picked it up, noticed the look on Asuna's face, and immediately started questioning us about it. It took a threat to Nami's well being before Asuna had fessed up that she had made it. Catching Arlong's interest again, he took one look at the craftsman ship of it, and had one of his men grab Asuna.

Genzo tried to stop them from taking them, but the second Arlong pulled out a weapon to kill him, Asuna and Nami both shouted that they'd willingly go with him so long as no body else was killed.

It wasn't until a week later, that I saw Nami and Asuna again...

The village had a rally going, trying to decide what to do about Arlong settling on the island, when I spotted them walking towards us. Running to meet them, I placed my hand on Nami's shoulder, and my hand on one of Asuna's arms. I could tell that Nami was physically fine, yet her eyes seemed distant... When I glanced over at Asuna, she was covered in bruises, and her eyes looked dead. Looking down at the arm I held, I saw bandages going up it...

It was then, that Nami said that they were joining Arlong's crew, as she showed us the money she had made drawing maps for them. She even mentioned them paying Asuna for forging weapons, and things needed to build a place called Arlong Park.

Then Genzo stepped forward, pulling Nami to him. He asked her if they had been threatened to doing what they were being paid for. When Nami refused to answer, Genzo asked Asuna. When they didn't answer, he started to ask again, when Nami jerked away from him, and exposed the tattoo on her left shoulder...

However, before she could gain her footing, she tripped. However, before she could hit the ground, Asuna had jerked away from me, inadvertently tearing the bandages on her arm a she did so; and stopped Nami from falling. At the angle she turned when she reacted, I spied a similar tattoo to Nami's on the back of her left shoulder; and I counted seven cuts on her arm.

I was so angry, that I jumped on the both. Nami struggled, trying to get me off of her, but Asuna just laid there, allowing me to do whatever I wanted with her. My sister's had been broken at the ages of eight, and eleven. In my anger, I swore to never forgive them...

Before they left, I saw Genzo handing a note to Asuna, telling her to read it.

It wasn't until later that night, that Genzo and the village doctor sat me down, and explained some things to me. Apparently, they were able to get some information out of Asuna. She had told them about their agreement with Arlong to buy back our freedom and our village, at 100,000,000 Beris.

They also explained to me about the seven cuts on Asuna's arm. The doctor explained to me that she had admitted that each cut was self inflicted. One cut for every blow Arlong had given Bellemere. It was clear that she blamed herself for Bellemere's death. She felt guilty that she wasn't fast or strong enough to save Bellemere that day. To this day, she still does, and those seven scars are still there on her arm.

But back to the story... Asuna had also made an additional deal to the first one. She swore that she'd make any blade Arlong wanted, but only if he swore not to have a single drop of Nami's blood to spill, nor was he to beat Nami. If he needed to do so, then to do it to her in Nami's place. In the beginning, Arlong would beat Asuna a lot. Especially if he ever caught either her or Nami doing something he didn't like.

For the first year, he would keep them locked in separate rooms, and only allow them out to go to Cocoyashi village once a week. After that, he started allowing Nami to go out and gain experience as a Navigator, and to get new material to draw for her sea charts and land maps. It was also during these travels, as you proabably already know, that she put her thieving skills to use; and she would go and steal money and treasure from pirates to get to her 100,000,000 Beri goal.

It was a while after he started letting Nami out, with a leave allowance of six months, that he started letting Asuna go out to refine her forging skills. It was also during this time, that she started forging swords to sell at the different islands she visited on her travels. She also started looking for ways to make strong swords. By chance, she run across one sword making technique that could only be found in the Grand Line... A technique that hadn't been used in centuries. A technique that sword smiths used long ago, to create the strongest swords out there. An elemental sword.

I can remember the day she came back home after finding out about it. There was a bit of life back in her amber eyes when she told us about it, and swore that one day, she'd forge the best sword in the world, and use it to rid the world of Arlong.

That vow was ruined, the day some marines had heard about Nami hording treasure on our island. They had come to our house, looking for it. The one in charge said that they weren't going to arrest Nami, since it was stolen from pirates, but that they'd have to confiscate it anyway. Looking around the house, they couldn't find it.

When we thought that they would leave empty handed, one of the marines found out about our mother's grave, and suggested that we must have buried it there somewhere.

Hearing this pissed Asuna off...

So much that the night they went to our mother's grave with shovels, Asuna met them with the sword she carries on her back. It was in this sword fight, that the marines said something about Bellemere being an idiot for not abandoning us to save herself, that Asuna lost it; and she killed every single one of the marines in that unit, including their captain...

When Genzo and I found her, she was covered head to toe in blood, and it was like another Asuna was in place of the normal one... She almost went crazy a second time, but thankfully, we had gotten the village doctor to her in time for him to drug her with a sedative. It knocked her out for a while, and when she woke up, she was alright.

Hearing what she had did, she swore never to pick up a sword again...

_(Present Time Zoro's Point of View)_

Cracking one of my eyes open, I glanced over at Nojiko, who had picked up Asuna's arm, and was looking down at the seven white lines she had mentioned in her story. Deciding that I've pretended to nap enough, I opened my eyes, gave a yawn for effect, and paid attention to whatever else Nojiko had to say...

"They've been fighting for eight years now... A lot of weight placed on their shoulders when they were so young. Asuna's even pulled some of Nami's weight onto herself, trying to protect her from what could drive her insane... Which is why you all need to leave and let them finish what they've started. They are so close to finishing it, that if you were to step in, it would tear everything down." Nojiko said, finishing her story, looking at us with desperation in her eyes.

She looked over at Ussop, then Sanji, and finally me.

"I'm sorry, but Luffy won't leave without _Nami_ as his navigator, and I wouldn't put it passed him to try and get Asuna as the blacksmith for the crew. However, knowing our captain, he'll give them a chance to get out of it themselves." I said, standing to my feet, and walking over to where Nojiko sat beside a sleeping Asuna. "But if they so much as look like they need help, Luffy won't hesitate to step in; and neither would I."

"I wish you guys would leave for her sake, but I can't force you. However, if Asuna feels that you are jeopardizing her and Nami's deal with Arlong, just know that she won't hesitate to kill you..." Nojiko said, trailing off, as Asuna started showing signs of life.

Sitting up, Asuna glared up at Nojiko.

"Why in God's Name did you do that for?" She demanded, slowly getting to her feet.

"I needed to see something..." Nojiko said, looking away from her sister.

"Whatever..." She sighed in annoyance, before storming off into the woods behind us. Leaving Nojiko behind.

"Just remember what I said..." She warned, before she too, turned and left, heading for Cocoyashi village.

Looking off in the direction I could see Asuna's retreating back, I couldn't help but think about how strong she'd have to be to endure the shit she's been taking for eight long years without snapping beyond ever coming back. Not to mention, that I knew what it felt to blame yourself for the passing of a loved one...

When Kuina died, I felt like I was responsible for making her want to become closer with a sword, and the swordsman way. There were even some days as a kid, that I wondered if the girl I loved like an older sister, would have still been alive had we not fought that night, or made that promise.

Lucky for me, my mentor noticed this, and told me that I didn't kill Kuina, but an accident had. He told me that I had gave her determination not to be beat by a boy, and that I had begun to open her eyes to what being a swordsman really was about. He also told me, that as long as I kept our promise to her alive, then Kuina's spirit, wasn't truly dead; and I had nothing to blame myself for...

As this though ran through my mind, I wondered if I should pass my teacher's wisdom on to her. Yet the question remained as to how I would accomplish such a thing when Asuna was constantly hiding behind her mental, and physical scars?

Some how, I'd have to find a way to show her, that those scars; the ones inside and out, were the story of how she survived to keep not only her dream alive, but Bellemere's spirit as well...

…...

Next Chapter – Chapter 5 – Money Confiscated; The Deal is Broken

…...

Just a heads up, the little tune Asuna was singing while lying in the road, is actually some of the lyrics from the song:

Breathe No More by Evanescence.

It's a really great song, and the particular lyrics I have her singing to herself, sounded about how my OC character is. At least, the first part of that song reminded me of her...

Any way, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

I don't own anything...

Also, as you've probably noticed, it's following the anime pretty closely with a few changes here and there, based on how I think my character Asuna would react, and how the situation could be different.

Thanks for reading, and reviewing!

Bugg18.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Money Confiscated; The Deal is Broken

_Asuna_

I couldn't believe that Nojiko would have the gall to pull a stunt like that! Though I had to compliment her on how she got what she wanted out of me. Knocking me out is the only way she could have gone to get a look at my injuries I didn't want anyone to see. However, what worried me, was what Nojiko did or said while I was unconscious in front of Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Ussop. Did she tell them the whole story?

If she did, then I was surprised they were all still here. Even so, I still wished that they would leave soon before Arlong finds them. Should they die, then I knew that there would be four more scars added to my skin. They seemed like good people despite being pirates, and I would hate to see them die...

Especially Zoro, who I had taken an instant liking to back at the Baratie...

Shaking these thoughts from my head, I continued on my way to the small house Nami, Nojiko, and I had shared with Bellemere, when she was still alive. When I got there, and walked inside; I found Nami asleep at the table, with the house in a complete mess around her. It looked as if a hurricane had passed through...

"She must have gone a little crazy..." I muttered to myself, as I sat in the chair across from the one she was a sleep in.

I spent the next few minutes looking at the very first map Nami had drawn as a child. It was old, and worn with age. The very same map that condemned Nami to a life of drawing maps for Arlong, yet she couldn't stand anything to happen to it.

There was nothing I could say about it either. If that fish man who had found the necklace Nami and Nojiko helped me make, hadn't decided to keep it, then I'd be the same way. I had tried everything I could think of to get it back. From offering money he refused to take, to trying to steal it; only ending up with nothing but a beating from Arlong...

It wasn't long after that, that one of the marines who tried to come and save us killed him; and the necklace went to Hachi, who received orders from Arlong to never let me have it. Spouting some bullshit about how it could come in handy later as a bargaining chip.

I was then pulled from my thoughts when I noticed Nami waking up.

"Asuna?..." She said in confusion. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago..." I replied, looking up at her from the map.

"Where's Nojiko? She isn't back yet..." Nami said, noticing our older sister's absence.

"Not yet, but she probably will be soon. She had followed the both of us, while I was following you. Oh, and on that note: Why the hell did you just stand there and say something to make Zoro come after you with his sword? Hm... And what were you gonna do, just stand there and let him kill you?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest. To which Nami only looked down at the map she had fallen asleep on, hiding her eyes from me...

"I don't know why I just stood there. I just wanted to make them leave..." she replied, folding her hands on the table.

Sighing heavily, I stood from my seat, and walked over next to Nami.

"Well, just don't do it again Nami. Bellemere was taken from me, and I don't want that to happen to you or Nojiko. We've come to far to be doing something stupid like that now." I gently scolded, placing hand on her shoulder. "Besides, it be a shame to kill that good looking swordsman, even if he's trying to avenge a supposed dead man..." I said, winking down at her.

To say that Nami was shocked was an understatement. In fact, she looked like a fish for all of about a minutes, before cracking a real smile and laughing.

"Wait, you think that Zoro looks good? Ha! Sorry, but I think the cook's got him beat..." Nami trailed off, disagreeing with me; to which I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Asuna... Nami..." we heard Nojiko say in shock from the door. "I haven't seen either of you smile like that in a long time. Especially not you Asuna..." She said, a sad, yet happy smile crossing her face.

"Nojiko..." Nami said, smiling slightly over at her; while I just looked out a random window. I couldn't help but worry how much our older sister had over heard...

"And did I hear you two fighting over weather or not a swordsman and a cook looked better than the other?" She teased, a smile springing to her face as well, as Nami let out a devious laugh, and I blushed. "By Asuna's reaction, I'm betting you're talking about those pirates who refuse to leave..." She trailed off then, glancing over her shoulder.

This got my attention.

"What... They're still here?" I questioned, shocked to hear that they hadn't gotten off the island. Then it hit me...

If Nojiko had told them everything like I suspected, then they had to have chosen to stay. My question was why; why would they stay knowing what's going on? Was it possible that they wanted to stay to help us? Did they really come for Nami, and someone that only had the _possibility_ of becoming a friend?

It was so confusing...

Deciding that I had to see if she had told them or not, I stood, grabbed Nojiko by the hand, and dragged her outside.

"Asuna?" she said, looking at me with worried eyes. "What's wrong?"

"After you knocked me out, you not only looked at my injuries, but told them the whole story... Didn't you?" I asked, glancing around us to make sure nobody was around to listen.

"How did you..." Nojiko began, trailing off in shock that I had figured it out so easily.

"It wasn't that hard to guess. That, and my arm was turned underside up, which isn't the normal way my arms lay whenever I'm lying on my back. Not to mention that it was my left arm..." I explained, crossing my arms over my chest, and leaning back against the wall of our house.

Sighing heavily, Nojiko crossed her arms over her chest as well.

"The only ones that know are that long nosed guy named Ussop, and a curly eyebrow, blonde headed guy dressed in black. The kid with the straw hat went on a walk during the explanation, and the swordsman sat down under a tree and fell asleep before I could say a word." she finally admitted, a I'm not sorry, but a little guilty look on her face.

Taking a deep breath, I chose to let it go...

It was then that Nami chose to walk out of the house, stretching her limbs out. Looking around, she spotted us at the same moment she saw something white out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look down the road behind her, only to stiffing slightly.

Noticing this, I glanced around her, only to find myself ghosting my fingers over the release of my hidden blade again. Down the road, heading our way was Genzo with a small unit of marines behind him. There rat faced leader walking beside Genzo.

I didn't know what it was, but something about this guy felt familiar...

When they got within thirty feet of us, they stopped, the rat faced guy walking forward a few more paces.

"Which one of you is known as _Nami_?" He asked, as I clenched my other fist. If a marine was here looking for Nami, then it didn't mean anything good. Should they arrest her, it would take a lot longer for me to come up with the seven million Beris we need. Longer than the six month leave Arlong allowed us, and there would be nothing I could do or say to stop him from killing off the entire village.

Even I would probably be killed...

"That depends on what you want with me." Nami said, taking a defensive stance, should they try anything.

"Sources have reported to the marines, that you have horded a large sum of treasure stolen from pirates. The government hear by confiscates all treasure and any other stolen property. It is required that you comply immediately..." He said, after a rat like laugh.

I couldn't help but grind my teeth at this, as I wondered how in God's name they found out about all the money! Sure, some of it had been stolen from pirates, but a good portion came out of honest hard work!

A hand on my shoulder had me looking over at Nojiko. The look she was giving me told me to calm down. Taking a deep breath, I tried to do what that look had asked of me. Turning back to the unit of marines, I could see a few of them had nervous looks, and quickly glanced at me before looking away.

My eyes must have narrowed in my anger. The way my father's normally are rumored to look, which anyone could find intimidating...

Throwing them an slight evil smirk, I turned my attention back to Nami and Rat Face; who had gone silent through the whole exchange.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me clearly... The government confiscates everything stole, and you are required to comply right away." He repeated, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Wow... That's something. You _must_ be passionate about your job. Ignoring a loose gang of pirates, to chase after a supposed little pirate thief..." Nami trailed off deviously, mocking him in the process, while he got a look I didn't like on his face.

"I'm only going to warn you marine dogs once..." I said, turning around to push my sleeve off of my tattoo to show them. "My sister and I are leaders of the Arlong pirates. So it's not wise to mess with us." I said, narrowing my eyes further at them, as I straightened my shirt sleeve, and turning back around to face them.

Doing his little rat laugh again, he looked at me straight in the eye.

"Foolish little girl... Do you really think you could intimidate me with those eyes?" he said, nodding his head towards us. "Search everything! I want this place turned upside down until it's found!" He ordered, his men walking around us.

In that moment, I took everything I had to not release my blade, and go for an actual kill this time. My vision had turned red, and it took me repeating my oath over and over again to calm my anger just enough to get rid of that red haze. The red haze it was so easy to loose myself in, and go insane...

"Hold it! I didn't give you permission to search anything!" Nami protested, as the marines looked towards the house. She was trying to stay calm, but lost it when she noticed one marine look suspiciously towards the tangerine orchard...

"I SAID TO STOP!" she shouted, pulling out her weapon, and bringing it down on those closest to her. Genzo, Nojiko, and I were so shocked to see Nami loosing it _instead of me_, that we didn't even move to take it away from her. However, we didn't have to, because she turned to face the rat faced marine again.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU MARINES SHOULD BE HERE BASED ON A RUMOR, WHEN MURDEROUS PIRATES ARE ON THIS ISLAND? THEY'VE DESTROYED WHOLE VILLAGES, KILLED AND HURT HUNDREDS! YET YOU'LL SIT BY AND LET THEM GET AWAY WITH IT!" She screamed at him, walking back towards us. "ARLONG IS RUINING PEOPLE'S LIVES, RULING OVER US JUST TO MAKE EVERYONE SUFFER! IS THIS WHAT YOU MARINES STAND FOR?" she demanded, stopping right in front of him.

"My my... Big words from a couple of lowly criminals... KEEP SEARCHING!" He said, ordering his men to keep going.

"YOU... All the people on this island have been waiting for the marines to help them for years, but you'll pass them by on the promise of money! YOU'RE NO WORSE THAN THE WORST PIRAT SUM!" I snarled at him, the red clouding my vision again.

"Sir, this tangerine orchard looks suspicious." a marine said, holding a shovel.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF BELLEMERE'S TANGERINE ORCHARD!" Nami yelled again, knocking the marine who had spoken out, before moving on to the next one.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY MONEY! IT'S FOR... It's for..." she trailed off, her anger turning to tears.

"THAT MONEY IS TO BUY BACK COCOYASHI VILLAGE! HOW DARE YOU TAKE WHAT SHE COULD USE TO SAVE US AWAY!" Genzo shouted out then, catching everyone's attention.

"Goodness... A mere village representative talking down to a Marine leader..." the rat face bastard said, sliding his beady eyes over to Genzo; as Nami looked over at him in shock.

I had forgotten that Genzo knew everything. I was the one who had returned to the village to tell him, after being run off...

"Genzo... How did you know?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"I've known since the week I saw you again after Arlong had taken you and Asuna. After running you out of the village, Asuna came back, to explain. She told us every thing... From the what those pirates were making you girls do, to the deal you two had made with Arlong to get our freedom and homes back." Genzo explained. Hiding his eyes in the shadows of his hat.

"Asuna... Is it true?" Nami then asked, turning her eyes towards me. Looking down at the ground I nodded. That night, Nami had begged me not to tell anyone...

"I couldn't stand by and watch the village hate you Nami..." I said, raising my amber gaze to her brown one.

"Nami... I told the villagers after Asuna told me. We all agreed to keep our knowledge of it secret, because we feared that if you knew we were placing our hopes on you, then you'd bind yourself to Arlong to keep us safe; like Asuna had already did to keep you safe..." he explained, telling one of my secrets to Nami...

"What..." Nami said, turning to face me...

"Haven't you ever wondered why Arlong never hit you as hard as me? Why you haven't bled from it?" I asked.

Nodding her head, I continued.

"It's because I made an additional agreement with Arlong. I told him that if he needed to hit you, then I was there to take your place; but in exchange, he wasn't to spill a single drop of your blood, or Nojiko's in any way." I said, deciding that it was for the best. In fact, I had hoped that Nami would never find out about it...

"Asuna..." Nami whispered, tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Then the spell was broken...

"Wait a minute... Are you saying that the villagers are all thieves, and we should arrest them?" the marine said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"He's saying that we have to fend for ourselves because we can't rely on you government people." Nojiko spoke up for the first time, stepping forward. "So if you're not here to protect us, then get the hell out of here! And you might want to move quickly, or Arlong will sink your ship too."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." He trailed off.

The way he said it caught my attention. Something was going on here that we didn't know about, but what was it, and why would he just shrug Nojiko's warning off like that, when it hit me into silence like a ton of bricks knocking me out... And what the rat marine said next, confirmed it.

"YOU HAVEN'T FOUND IT YET? WE'RE LOOKING FOR A 100,000,000 BERIS HERE, NOT A GRAIN OF RICE!"

At this, the four of us froze. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"Are you telling... Me... That... Arlong sent... You..." I snarled at him, probably sounding similar to an animal as I tried to hold my anger and fury back. I was almost to the point of taking a sword to his ass, oath or no oath... Besides, it was broken in a way, but not completely; seeing as I had protected with it instead of fought...

"Of course not... Why would _I, _a marine, do a pirates dirty work?" He said, an evil smirk on his face, and in his eyes, you could see the lie...

The bastard was lucky I had left my sword in the house. Had it been in my hands at that moment, then he'd be dead at this point. Him and all his men...

"SIR! I FOUND IT!" a marine shouted, alerting us to his find, as the rat marine rushed to where they guy was.

Walking down to the row they were on, I could see them lifting the lid off of the box the money we had raised was hidden in. I was seething inside, and yet I could manage to stand still. Probably due to the fact I wasn't holding a sword. A weapon I knew would serve my purpose...

It was shocking, but not as shocking as Nami rushing after the rat faced marine this time, as he slowly reached into his pocket. Gut instinct told me that it was a gun, as I watched Genzo and Nojiko jump forward to try and restrain Nami. Glancing back at the rat, I could see in his eyes, weather they were stopping her, or if she had Arlong's jolly roger tattooed into her sin, that he didn't care...

No, he intended to kill her...

Just as he went to pull the trigger, I used my swordsman training to put myself between the bullet, and my sisters...

The only thing that left my lips when the bullet hit, was a pain filled gasp, as I went down on one knee. Any normal person would be out cold, and on the ground. However, I was use to being in this much pain. I had grown in my tolerance of it to the point I could still forge and fight if needed be.

Even so, it still didn't stop it from hurting like crazy.

Placing my hand over the bullet wound, I could feel my blood oozing through my fingers, staining my clothes and skin. After a moment, I looked up at the marine, and smirked up at him.

"I really must thank you... You ripped a hole through this damn tattoo I've been trying to cut off my skin for years..." I said, as he flinched back from my sadistic look and voice.

"Asuna!" Nami shouted, dropping to her knees right beside me.

"I've had enough..." He said, raising his gun again, and firing it at me. Aiming for my head, only to have Nojiko push me out of the way, and getting hit instead; falling to the ground in pain, before passing out.

"NOJIKO!" Nami screamed, moving to our older sister's side, as I saw red again, and lost it, as I passed out in a fit of rage...

When I came back to myself about a minute or two later, the marines were gone, and Genzo was holding me in a death grip. Seeing as I had calmed down he let me go.

Turning to face him, I saw the grim look in his eyes, and I knew...

The money had been confiscated...

Nojiko and I had been shot...

And Arlong had broken our deal...

Without a single word, I got up and ran for the house.

"Asuna!" Genzo called, trying to call me back.

Ignoring him, I bandaged my wound. It was bad enough that Arlong had commissioned those marine bastards to take our money, but for them to come along and spill one of my sister's blood...

That was crossing a line...

With that, I headed out. My destination: Arlong Park...

…...

Next Chapter – Chapter 6 – The 1,000th Attempt


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – 1,000th Attempt

_Asuna_

When I reached Arlong park, I immediately started looking for Arlong, who was really easy to find; and something told me that he had purposely made it easy for me...

"Arlong, those damn marines you like to keep on payroll showed up at me and Nami's house and stole every single Beri we had. The rat faced bastard not only pulled a gun on Nami, but shot at her, me, and my older sister!" I snarled, storming right up to him, pulling the neck of my shirt down over my shoulder to show him the wound. "I'M HERE TO LEARN WHY YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE TO MY SISTER AND I, _AND_ OUR AGREEMENT TO MAKE ME BLEED INSTEAD OF MY SISTERS!" I shouted, grabbing Arlong by the front of the shirt, and doing my best to shake him. Only to have him reach up, and grab me by the neck, and lifting me up to my toes.

"Did I hear you right Asuna? Are you really accusing me of breaking my promise?" he asked, tightening his grip, cutting my air supply, preventing me from talking.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he mocked, laughing his ass off. "Now listen up Asuna... I haven't been anywhere near your house. Ask anyone here, and they'll tell you the same thing. I can't help that a marine came along and stole your already stolen money. Just start saving again, and you and Nami will have it in no time. However, just remember that if you or Nami run... Everyone in that village will die before your eyes." he said, throwing me to the side.

In that moment, I felt that fear I had inside of me the day Bellemere had died, crawl back into my system. By now, I'm sure Genzo had told the villagers what had transpired in the tangerine orchard. For them, waiting eight years to be free from Arlong, only to have to wait longer, would be the last straw for them. Especially since it's now known that Arlong had lied to us.

Knowing that time was against me, I jumped to my feet, and took off at a dead run for Cocoyashi village. If by some miracle they hadn't left yet, then I could still try to get them to hang on; but if not, then I'll have no choice but to kill Arlong, or die and take him with me...

A few moments later, about half way from the village, I was met by Nami.

"Asuna! It's really bad!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face, as she stopped, and turned to run back to the village with me. "Everyone's taking up home made weapons! They're gonna go fight Arlong! We have to do something! They're going to get all of themselves killed!" Nami said, as we got closer to the village.

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I ran a bit faster, trying to reach them in time.

…...

_Zoro_

It had been easy to spot Luffy, who had sat under a palm tree, hands behind his head, with an irritated look on his face. Sanji was standing near by with Ussop, as I had found a place to sit on a round bench. A few feet away, between us and Luffy, was a small crowd of people holding knives tied to sticks, pitchforks. The guy who looked to be the ring leader of them was dressed in brown clothes, with a brown hat on his head, that had a yellow pinwheel on top of it. He on the other hand, had what looked like a saber.

Just as I was about to get up to ask Luffy if we should stop them, Nami came running up with Asuna in tow. A new bandage on her left shoulder.

"HOLD IT!" She shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Asuna..." the guy in the brown hat said, shocked to see her back, before anger filled his eyes as he took a closer look at her neck.

Glancing at what he was looking at, I noticed a huge bruise circling around her neck. For some reason, the sight of that bruise pissed me off. I didn't know why, but I could tell that I was starting to feel protective towards Asuna...

_Get a grip! She's capable of taking care of herself!_ I scolded myself, as my mind had me looking back at her bandages as if to say: _Yeah, those bandages sure are proof ain't they?_

I couldn't help in that moment, but wonder why she doesn't just ask for help. Then again, I had been stubborn about asking for help from Luffy when I was a prisoner at that marine base. If it hadn't have been for my idiot of a captain's persistence, then I would've been executed...

Shaking my mind from my thoughts about my three week fast, I turned back to the events at hand.

"Come on everyone, there's no need to pick up weapons. Not over a little bit of money!" She protested, a smile on her face that didn't come anywhere close to reaching her eyes.

"Asuna's right. We can raise more money in no time. I'm sure it'll be easy compared to the first time around." Nami agreed, walking up behind her.

"See we're fine... so ju-" Asuna said, being interrupted when the guy with the saber used his arms to pull them into a hug you'd think a father would give to his daughters.

"You girls have done enough. You both have to know by now that there isn't a point. There never was any... For eight years, you two have fought to save us against the monsters that stole Bellemere from you. I can't imagine what it must have been like, to be surrounded by those that killed her. It must have been like cutting your own hearts out each time you came back; but now it's time we fought for ourselves for the sake of the both of you." He said, hugging them tighter before pulling away. "Not many kids ten and eleven years old could have fought as bravely as the two of you did when you started out. Now look at you both, fighting as hard as you can; and very well..."

You could hear the pride in the guys voice as he spoke. Not to mention, that he was right. There aren't many who could survive that, let alone being a small kid...

"We've made up our minds, so set yourselves free from this island... Nami... Asuna..." He said then, taking a step back from them.

"But... Genzo..." Nami said, her tone frightened. Asuna on the other hand, remained silent as she turned to the side where I could see her face, which had been half way hidden beneath her long black hair.

"Don't argue Nami, just go..." Nojiko spoke up, determination clear as a bell in her voice, as her sisters turned to look at her in shock.

"Nojiko..." Nami said, taking a frightened step back from them.

"Listen to me Nami! Those fish men are hell bent on keeping you and Asuna their slaves for the rest of your lives, or you finish serving their purpose. When that's done, or you two die... Then they'll more than likely come and kill everyone here! We have a death sentence above our heads despite how much work the two of you do! Besides, don't you want to make a map on the entire world? And Asuna, didn't you say you were going to forge the sword that would one day rival your father's? So that one day, you could follow it, and finally find him?" Nojiko shouted at them, as the last thing she said caught my attention...

_So that explains why she wants to forge the world's strongest sword... It's so that she could find Hawk Eye..._ I thought to myself, piecing what I learned about her back at the sea restaurant, and here together. However, my attention was pulled back when I noticed something shiny glimmer from sunlight. Glancing back over, I saw Nami holding a small knife towards the villagers.

"No! I won't let you throw your lives away!" she shouted, holding it in both hands in front of her.

At this, Asuna turned towards Nami, and grabbed her wrists in her hands. Raising their joined hands until the tip of the blade was pointed at her heart, only then, did Asuna look up at her.

"It's no use Nami... They've made up there mind... Nothing short of killing every single one of them will stop them from doing this... If Luffy and his friends are still here, then you should see if they'll let you go with them. Besides, if at least you don't get out of here, then everything I've done; what Bellemere did, will have been for nothing." she said, her eyes turning to warm amber, while a haunted yet happy smile crossed her face.

"Asuna... I can't loose even you! That will kill me!? Especially after the shit you've taken for me!" Nami shouted. In her voice, you could hear the tears that were probably running down her face by now.

At this, Asuna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before snapping them open; narrowing them dangerously at her sister, as she pulled the knife in Nami's hands closer, resting the sharp point against her chest.

"IF YOU REALLY BELIEVE IT WOULD KILL YOU, THEN YOU CAN JUST GO AHEAD AND DRIVE THIS DAGGER INTO MY HEART, BECAUSE I'LL DIE BEFORE I ALLOW YOU TO SPEND ANOTHER EIGHT YEARS IN THAT HELL HOLE ARLONG CREATED FOR US!" she shouted, shocking everyone, even Nami as her hands fell away from the knife, and she took a step back from her.

Tossing the knife down, Asuna turned back to the villagers.

"If your so hell bent on going after Arlong, then get your asses out of here. I'm gonna make sure Nami gets out of here, then I'll catch up." she said, looking at her older sister and the guy Nami had called Genzo.

"No Asuna, you need to go with Nami... Find that carefree, kind, big bighearted girl you use to be before those fish men corrupted you. The one that smiled... That was happy..." that Genzo guy said then, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't Genzo. It's too late for me..." She said, only to have Genzo mutter _Forgive me..._ before slapping her across the face hard enough to knock her to the ground.

"LIKE HELL IT'S TOO LATE FOR YOU! JUST STAY OUT OF THE WAY AND LIVE! LIKE BELLEMERE DIED FOR YOU GIRLS TO DO!" he shouted, as tears fell from his eyes.

It was so shocking to watch, that I didn't notice my hand gripping the sheath of my sword so tight, that my fingers turned white. I honestly had my strength of will to thank for being able to stay where I was, as I watched him strike Asuna, and then watch as she fell to the ground.

Thankfully though, I was able to come back to reality to keep that shitty cook from charging down there and cooking him alive.

"Outta my way Moss Head! How dare he strike a lady whose been through that much?" He nearly shouted, as I held on to the back of his jacket from where I was sitting.

"Leave it be, it's between those three. Besides, I've got a feeling that he wouldn't have done that if he hadn't felt it was needed." I said, making the cook stop and blink angrily over at me, before slapping my hand away, to take a few steps back to light one of those cigarettes of his.

"Whatever..." he said, going quite to watch what was going on again.

Asuna was sitting on the ground, holding her reddened cheek, tears flowing down her face, as she had her bottom lip bitten between her teeth. A moment later, Genzo drew the saber in his hand, faced the crowd behind him, and got them ready to go. Walking around Nami, and the fallen Asuna, they left the village, heading for Arlong Park.

…...

_Asuna_

I tried to not let the tears run down my face, but I couldn't stop them. Being hit by Arlong was nothing, but to be hit by Genzo; who seemed like a father to Nami, Nojiko, and me after Bellemere died, was all together too much.

I didn't understand it...

Did Genzo really believe that it wasn't too late for me? How could he think that, when he knows as good as I do, that I set my fate the day I declared that I would find a way to kill Arlong, was the day I had signed my own death warrant in blood...

Even if I didn't acknowledge it, deep down I knew that to kill Arlong, that I very well would have to die trying for it to work.

I was so lost in my own thoughts, that I didn't notice Nami picking her knife back up, and stabbing herself in the arm, where her tattoo was, until I heard the sickening squelch of flesh being stabbed. Shocked, I looked over at her to see her blood staining the ground, as she shouted Arlong's name in seething rage, over and over again.

Not wanting her to hurt herself anymore, I moved to get up to get the knife from her; only to look up as I got to my feet, to see that Luffy had showed up, and was holding Nami's hand with the knife up.

"Luffy?" She said, shocked to see him here. Dropping the knife, she looked back at the ground in front of her. "Why are you still here, you need to get out of here... You don' know what's been going on in this place for the past eight years..." she ground out between her teeth.

"You're right... I _don't_ know, nor do I care..." the boy with the straw hat said, letting her hand go, only to have Nami start slinging dirt at him.

"Then leave! Can't you see its hard enough!" she shouted, as I moved towards her, and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Please just get Nami out of here, and whatever you do, don't come back." I said, looking up at Luffy.

"Not gonna happen unless you're on my ship too Asuna. I've never left a friend behind who needed me, and I'm not going to start now; so get use to it." He said, a strange serious look on his face.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why wouldn't they leave? They needed to get out of here...

"I can't let you guys stay..." I said, turning my arm up to look at the seven scars on my arm. "If you were to stay, and get your asses killed, and I somehow survived; then there would be four new scars healing on my arm."

I was so distracted by what I was telling Luffy, that it surprised me to find myself being pulled to my feet by a strong hand gripping my uninjured upper arm. I was barely able to find my footing before whoever had me was dragging me off down between two buildings.

"What the hell! Let me go!" I demanded, jerking my arm away to see who had dragged me off, only to see that it had been Zoro.

I was so shocked to see that it was him, that I didn't know I had backed up until his hand slammed against the outer wall of a house beside my head.

"Just get over yourself already." He demanded, a pissed off tone in his voice.

I felt my jaw drop at this. Who the hell was he to come up and tell me to just _get over myself_?

"You wouldn't understand, so back off! It's my business! Can't you see, I've got a list of ended lives on my soul already; so don't add yourselves to it!" I shouted up at him.

"You sure I wouldn't understand? Look, I've never had to watch someone I care about die, but I do know what it feels like to loose someone! When I was a kid, I lost a girl I loved like a sister to an accident the night after we made a promise to each other, that one day, one of us would become the world's greatest swordsman or swords woman.

The first few nights after I had heard she was dead, I blamed myself. Before she died, we had a sparing match with _real_ swords. She won, of course, like every single time we fought; but when she went home to sharpen her sword, she tripped down the stairs, breaking her neck and killing her.

For the longest time, I blamed myself because I was the one who had challenged her to that fight. But you know what? My mentor, her father, saw this, pulled my ass aside, and told me that I was killing what was left of my friend. I asked him how; and he said that as long as I blamed and beat myself up about it, it would continue to dissolve her memory. But if I instead, where to move towards my goal, and never fully forget her, then a part of her would always live on within me! It took me a while, but I tried his advice, and I found it to be true!

The same damn thing goes for you Asuna! Bellemere still lives on in you; and if I died by Arlong's hand, if your village died by his hand, or hell, if _OUR_ friends died by his hand; we'd still live on in you through memory. So long as you someday reached your goal, and never forgot what we did for you... And if you cut yourself, and bleed in our memory, then your cutting us too. Like you've already done with Bellemere..." he trailed off, as I found myself sliding to sit on the ground, my breathing erratic, tears running down my face.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Did he really understand a little, even though it wasn't much?

"Look, I'm saying this as a friend, either let us help you; or come and fight with us..." He said then, holding his hand down at me.

Staring at his hand, I saw a flash of a different, smaller, more familiar hand. This was almost like how I was told Bellemere had offered us to come with her. However, it was gone in an instant, and I found myself staring at Zoro's strong hand again.

Thinking his words over, I could see that they made sense...

"If it helps... Then I don't want to see _you_ die anymore than you'd probably want to see me die." He said, throwing me that sexy bad boy smirk of his. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to turn him away. Here he was, doing what the villager's should have done long ago. Someone I hadn't known very long, and already, I could see that we were very similar...

That there was something about me that drew me too him, and I was starting to think; that maybe he _might_ feel the same way about me too.

Smiling back up at him, I slowly reached up, and grabbed his hand. Hauling me to my feet, he took a step back and waited for my answer.

Taking a deep breath, I looked in the direction of my sister, Luffy, and the rest of his crew.

"Well... I guess I have something to say to Luffy then, don't I?" I said, turning my smile into a smirk I knew I probably hadn't had on my face in a long time.

"Alright then, let's go..." Zoro said, smirking back at me, as he turned to walk off.

"Zoro, hang on a second!" I said, placing my hand on his shoulder to stop him from going too far off yet, and quickly kissed him on his left cheek. I watched with a slight blush on my face, as Zoro's tanned skin turned red.

"Thanks for saying that.. And, you were heading the wrong way." I said, as I walked back to my sister and our new friends.

…...

_Zoro_

I could only stare after her as she walked off. She had kissed me, and then told me I was going in the wrong direction as though she thought it were cute or something.

I stayed rooted to my spot for a moment to get rid of the blush on my face. I knew that idiot love cook was already going to get after me later for dragging Asuna off, but he'd probably try to cook me into something if he heard that Asuna had kissed me; and most likely shouting how I had forced her, or hit on her to make it happen...

Shaking that thought from my head, I walked back to the crew just as Asuna started talking to Luffy.

"Luffy... Is the offer to join your crew still open?" she asked, looking at him with a nervous look in her eyes.

"Yeah... You _and_ Nami can join my crew, but under one condition..." Luffy said, trialing off.

"What condition?" Asuna asked, her nervous look intensifying.

"I'll let you join, but only if I get to kick Arlong's ass." Luffy said, taking his straw hat off his head, and walked over to Nami to place it over her head. "Sound good Nami?" He asked her.

"Yeah... Please help us, Luffy... I don't know what else to do..." she said through the tears running down her face.

"Alright. Look after my hat for me, so it doesn't get messed up, and I'll have a good reason to find you should you run off or something." Luffy said, smiling as he looked back over at Asuna.

"Fine... But I'm going with you guys. Not just Arlong gave me hell in that place, some of the other fish men did to. I think it's time to pay them back." Asuna agreed, a dangerous smile crossing her lips...

"That wouldn't be a good idea Asuna!" Sanji shouted, hearts in his eyes.

"It's not gonna be a problem is it, captain?" Asuna asked, glaring at Sanji who cowered away.

"I don't care... Long as Arlong's mine to take out, I don't see one." Luffy replied, as he walked a few steps passed us, and sucked in a large lung full of air.

"ARLONG'S GONNA PAY!"

…...

_Asuna_

I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face as I thought of my new found friends. Never in a million years would I have thought that someone would come along for my sister and me. We had been living this way so long that kind of hope seemed pointless.

As I ran on ahead of them to pick something up, I could now see how wrong I had been.

Within minutes, I was back at home. Going for the room that had once been Bellemere's, I opened the secret door that I had accidentally found in the back of her closet. I could remember the day I had stumbled upon it. Nami, Nojiko, and I were play a game of hide and seek during a thunderstorm, and I had hid in Bellemere's closet.

Moving as quiet as possible, I hid myself at the back of the closet. Only when I got to the back, I felt my hand brush up against something that felt like a door. Turing around, and sure enough, there was a door I didn't know had existed.

Wondering if it was a door that led into another world like in one of my fairy tale books, I reached up, and opened it. Inside, I didn't find another mystical land, but something that peeked my interest a whole lot more...

Bellemere had weapons in her closet...

At first, I saw some guns, and small knives. Stuff that really didn't interest me. However, at the back, was the most beautiful weapon I had ever laid eyes on.

It was a sword. It's sheath was black with an ice blue design on it. The sight of it was enough to make me itch to see what the blade on it would look like; but before I could get the chance, Bellemere had opened her closet to get a shirt when she spotted me.

Boy was I in trouble that night...

Afterward, Bellemere told us that if we were to play hide and seek, then _not_ to hide in her room. She also told me that it was a gift from my mentor for the day my lessons in sword forging had been completed. Also that it didn't matter if I knew about it or not, that I'd still have to wait to receive it.

After Bellemere died, I wanted to take it to Arlong so badly. I refrained from it however, because I knew Arlong would take it for his own if he ever saw it. With that in mind, I always pretended that it never existed, leaving it in the closet.

The closest I've ever come to reaching for it before now, was back when Arlong killed my mentor because he couldn't pay Arlong's price. It happened a month after Arlong decreed all weapons were illegal. Illegal to make, possess, or sell. This law put him out of business, and soon he didn't have enough money to cover his tax.

The day Arlong came and executed him, he brought Nami and me along. I tried to bargain for his life, but Arlong refused everything I offered. Even my pain wasn't enough to save my old teacher.

His last words still rang in my mind, even though he didn't specify who he was speaking to...

_"Ice Fire will save you!"_

For a few days, his words had baffled me. What did he mean by _Ice Fire_? The answer eluded my brain, until I came across a mention of it in one of my legendary sword books. The book was called, _Elemental Sword: Real or Legend_...

In it, it described the many swords which contained the different types of elements that could be forged into a blade. There was one element that didn't have much info on it, but only because it was so rare, and difficult to use, let a lone master. An element that takes two opposing forces that easily destroy each other at the same rate, to harmonize for it to be created.

A picture was sketched in the book, the sword beside it's sheath. A sheath that looked oddly familiar.

A sheath that looked just like the one in Bellemere's closet...

Shaking my head from the past, I picked up the sword. When I did, I felt the elemental power rushing through me. Just like it did when I had returned after finding the answer to my question, and picked it up for the first time.

The energy coming from it felt cool, yet I could feel my blood burning with the icy chill. I didn't know how my mentor had done it, but he had created an elemental sword just for me. And not some ordinary elemental sword, but one of the most powerful ones in existence.

Strapping it to my back, I turned to leave. However, I stopped in the living room as I felt a familiar presence.

I'm not saying I believe in ghosts, but since it felt like Bellemere's presence, I might as well pretend for a moment at least.

"It'll all be over in an hour or so Bellemere. It's been eight years, and most of us were able to survive. I know you wanted Nami, Nojiko, and I to live together in your absence; but I hope you can understand that when this is over, it might just be Nojiko and Nami left standing. But if I survive... then it's okay because I know where I'm standing and where I'll be going next. Even if its with a few pirates and a nice looking ex bounty hunter. So... Wish me luck Bellemere..." I said, moving to walk out; but before I could take the first step, I felt someone push me from behind.

Whipping around, I scanned the house for an intruder, or _someone_. When I didn't see or sense anything, I began wondering if I should re evaluate my thoughts of ghosts...

Shaking my head, I headed out. I had a fight to finish...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_On the way to Arlong Park..._

_Asuna_

I could only sigh in aggravation at the rapidly fading figure farther up the road. Luffy, like the impatient buffoon he is, had run on ahead of us. And right after we had all agreed to enter Arlong Park together...

"Is he always like this?" I asked Sanji, Ussop, and Zoro, who walked on either side of me.

"Since the moment he saved me from being executed by marines, I knew I was in for some interesting adventures. So pretty much..." Zoro said, keeping his eyes focused straight ahead. Fixed on where he was going, and aiming to do.

"Same with my home village." Ussop said, his legs a bit shaky, but he was hanging in with the brave kids so far.

"And I already know about what happened with the Baratie, Sanji..." I interrupted, as I saw Sanji about to explain what had happened with Zeff, Kreig, and the sea restaurant.

"BUT... I LOVE TALKING TO YOU, ASUNA DEAR!" He sobbed, tearful hearts in his eyes.

Fixing a dry stare at him, which Sanji ignored, I turned my gaze back to the road we were walking down. We were almost there.

After another few minutes of walking, the gate to Arlong Park was in sight. As well as the crowd of people who had left Cocoyashi Village minutes before we even left. All of whom were stopped right outside where the gate _use_ to be, by both Johnny and Yosaku.

"Well, what do ya know? Those two knuckle heads are still here." I heard Zoro mutter as we got closer.

"It's Asuna..."

"Asuna..."

I heard a few people in the crowd mutter as they parted to let us through. Reaching Genzo, the doctor and Nojiko, who all had shocked faces; I watched as they also stood quietly to the side, save for Genzo.

"Asuna, what are you doing here?" he asked as I passed.

"Finishing something that should have never began..." I answered, walking through the opening Johnny and Yosaku had made for us, not even bothering to look back. Whatever protests Genzo had, were caught in the wind as I had no intention to hear them. The villager's defiance has granted me the one thing I have been denied to go all out in ending this for so long.

When the four of us passed, through, Johnny and Yosaku crossed their swords over again to prevent anyone else from charging in.

Well... The three of us, seeing as I could now see that Sanji had sprung ahead to kick a lot of fish men off of Luffy.

"Back off! You're _way_ out of your league..." I hear Sanji yell at them, before walking up next to Luffy. "Jeez... You just had to run off and hog all the action didn't you?" He asked him sarcastically.

"Don't worry. I can handle these bozos on my own..." Luffy said in a serious voice.

"You moron, don't mistake me for being worried. I just want you to save some fight for the rest of us." Sanji snorted, as the rest of us walked up.

"Oh..." was Luffy's reply...

"Well... Just so you guys know, you can hog all the action you want." Said Ussop, who had started sweating.

"You're just rearing to go, as usual..." Zoro said, rolling his eyes.

"Would you three can it already. With Arlong here, there's gonna be a lot of action to go around." I said, bringing up the rear, as Hachi made a shocked sound.

"It's him! It's that strange swordsman I was telling you about!" He shouted, pointing at Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro." I heard Kurobi say, venom in his voice.

"It's him... I can't believe that bastard tricked me! Or that I fell for it!" He whined, the proceeded to try to say an old saying, but screwing it up.

"Hey... Isn't that long nose?" I heard another fish man ask.

"Ahhh! How can that be? He's supposed to be dead!" Hachi said, a scared look on his face. If I know Hachi as well as I thought I did, then I knew he didn't like ghosts... Go figure...

"Oh, he's alive alright." Chu said, from behind Hachi and Kurobi.

"Yeah... then that mean's Nami and Asuna are both traitors. Just as I suspected. Also meaning that the one who set Zoro loose on our brother's, was you Asuna. You traitorous witch!" Kurobi said, a pissed look coming into his eyes as he glared at me...

"Hold on... You guys have known my opposition to you from the start. With that being said, you should have been smart enough to realize I'd pull something like this. And I though you guys were superior to humans..." I scoffed, only making Kurobi angrier.

However, any other response was cut off my a chuckle from Arlong.

"A pirate... Now it's starting to make sense why you would be after Nami. Why you're after Asuna, I don't understand because she's just a black smith. However, you can't have them. They're mine..." he said to Luffy, before looking over at me. "Honestly Asuna, I don't know why your tempting your fate, and theirs by bringing them here. Didn't I teach you and Nami the hard way what would happen should you get friends that would have the potential to help you?" He asked me.

Hiding my eyes beneath my ebony bangs, I couldn't help but let a chuckle pass through my lips.

"Arlong... They're tempting their own fates. Nami and I tried to stop them, but here they are risking their own lives on their own terms. Even our village is here risking their lives. In doing this, they've taken every threat you have over my head away. And now... HERE I AM, READY AND ABLE TO TRY MY 1,000TH ATTEMPT ON BRINGING YOU DOWN!" I shouted at him, taking a step forward.

"Really now... You're at the 1,000th attempt to kill me. I lost track around the 100th attempt you made on my life. All those times, you've tried poisoning, assassination, outright slaughter; so many different ways to try and kill me, and yet none of them have succeeded. The only way you haven't tried is with one of those precious blades you're so fond of making..." Arlong laughed, standing to his feet, from where it had looked like he had been flung against the wall.

"Asuna... Don't forget the condition..." Luffy warned me then, reminding me that I had promised to let him have Arlong.

"Don't worry Luffy. You can beat that jack ass black and blue, and bloody all you want..." I reassured him, taking a step back.

"Alright... We know what to do with idiots like you!" I heard Hachi say, walking over to where I had jumped in to save Zoro's ass earlier, and placing his hands around his mouth. Doing that, he began making a trumpet like sound.

Hearing that sound, I knew what was coming. He was summoning Mo Moo, the pet Cow Sea King they had brought back with them from the Grand Line. The very same monster who destroyed the village of that boy I had stopped from entering Arlong Park when Nami and I returned.

"ITS THE MONSTER WHO DESTROYED GOZA!" Ussop shouted, running to hide behind Zoro.

I felt half of my mind telling me to hit the road, while the other said to stand and fight. Mo Moo was capable of _anything_ whenever Arlong was around. No matter what, whenever Mo Moo heard Arlong speak or give a command, he _always_ followed it to the letter...

As I watched the water begin to turn into a whirlpool, signaling Mo Moo's arrival, I began running things through my mind that would stop him.

For if I didn't find someway to stop him...

Then we were all done for when Mo Moo attacks us...

…...

Next Chapter – Chapter 7 – Gum Gum Pinwheel

…...

Hi, it's Bugg18.

Thanks for all of the reviews, and for just reading my fan fic in general. If any of you read the Chronicles of Narnia, then yes, there was a slight reference. As far as finding a world behind something that holds clothes in it goes...

Anyway, Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Gum Gum Pinwheel**

** When Mo Moo came up, he took one look at Luffy and Sanji, and turned to swim away. All I could do was stand there with a shocked look on my face, gaping like a freaking fish out of water...**

** "What the hell..." I muttered, turning to stare at Luffy and Sanji. "What did you two do to him?" I asked.**

** "Well, he tried to steal our food, and he tried to eat Sanji. All we did was teach 'em a lesson..." Luffy explained innocently, as if it wasn't a big deal. **

** Hearing this, I could only look at Sanji who nodded. Signifying that it was all true. Turning back to the situation at hand, I felt a hope I hadn't felt in years. If they could take on Mo Moo unscathed, then we had an _actual_ chance of ending Arlong's reign over this island!**

** However, things changed when Arlong glanced at Mo Moo.**

** "Running away are we?" He asked him, making Mo Moo pause. "That's just fine. I'm not going to stop you, old friend..." Arlong continued as Mo Moo straightened up in the water.**

** Immediately, I could feel the aura in Mo Moo's mood change. It went from frightfulness, to raging anger.**

** Reaching for the handle of the sword on my back, I stood ready for anything Mo Moo might do.**

** When Mo Moo turned around, you could see the intent to kill in his eyes as he slowly moved towards us. Though, in the end he wasn't anything we had to worry about.**

** No, the one we had to worry about.**

** WAS LUFFY...**

** Just as Mo Moo was starting to get close, Luffy stomped his feet into the concrete and proceeded to _twist_ himself around several times, before _stretching_ his arms up to grab Mo Moo by his cow like horns. For a few moments, I thought that Luffy had killed himself.**

** Glancing at Zoro and Sanji, I could see that they weren't panicking over what their captain was doing. Ussop, on the other hand, was panicking but not over Luffy.**

** "Tell me... Has Luffy eaten a devil fruit by any chance?" I asked Zoro, who was keeping his eyes glued to what was going on between Luffy and Mo Moo with his face twisting into one of worry.**

** "Yeah, he's a rubber person; and we better get outta here." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder, turning me to face the broken gate.**

** "Why? What's Luffy doing?" Sanji asked, glancing between Zoro and Luffy.**

** "I don't know, but I gotta bad feeling about it; and I don't wanna be here to find out either!" Zoro said, as an evil grin crossed Luffy's face.**

** "TIME FOR SOMETHING NEW!" he shouted, as the four of us sweat dropped, and took off for the gate as Luffy started drawing in a huge lung full of air.**

** "GUM GUM PENWHEEL!" He shouted, as he started spinning like crazy, taking Mo Moo with him; and using him to break anything and everything around him. Which thankfully consisted of Arlong Park, and Arlong's fish men subordinates.**

** Then, when all the fish men had been brought down, Luffy used the momentum from his last spin around to _throw_ Mo Moo out of Arlong park all together, leaving everyone either shocked; or in Arlong's case, severely pissed.**

** "DID HE REALLY JUST THROW THAT FREAKING COW!" I freaked, completely shocked and caught off guard at what Luffy was capable of.**

** "AND HE NEARLY KILLED US IN THE PROCESS!" Ussop shouted, also freaked out.**

** "Remind me to kill him later..." I heard Zoro mutter, as he kicked a piece of rubble out of his path.**

** "That boy is amazing..." I heard Genzo say from behind me in shock.**

** "I just can't believe there's a human being able to throw that huge monster!" the village doctor said next, close to freaking out himself.**

** Smiling at this, I looked at Luffy in amazement. Just who exactly was Luffy, and where did he learn to come across like _that_? I really couldn't believe it...**

** Our little bout of amazement was short lived however, when Luffy started moving around like he was trying to pull his feet out. However, before any of us could as him what he was doing, Chu and Kurobi took a few steps towards us.**

** "How could you do this to our brothers?" I heard Hachi demand of us, but was cut off by Kurobi.**

** "Very well... It looks like we'll have to join in on the fight." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.**

** "Now you'll get an education in the inferiority of your species... Chu" Chu said, glaring at us; and at me in particular.**

** "Oh really... I'd like to see that." Zoro retorted, that bad boy smirk back in place.**

** Ignoring him, Arlong looked over at me.**

** "Asuna, I've taught you that lesson once. The second time won't be so nice." Arlong warned.**

** "You're lessons were never so _nice _to begin with Arlong. In fact, you can take every single one, and shove them up your ass where the sun won't shine." I spat back at him, giving him my death glare. I could tell by the way he gritted his shark like teeth, that my words had pissed him off greatly; which caused me to smile. **

** "Please relax Sir, and let us take care of this." Kurobi said, uncrossing his arms.**

** "If you go on one of your rampages to destroy these insects, you could destroy all of Arlong park... Chu." Chu agreed, getting ready to fight.**

** "Please, just let us kill those weaklings!" Hachi practically begged, standing to his feet. "And I was starting to think that you weren't so bad Asuna! Then you had to go and bring them here! DAMN YOU!" he shouted at me.**

** Hiding my eyes, I bit my bottom lip.**

** "I'm sorry Hachi, but I have to stop Arlong." I said, after a few moments. Raising my eyes to meet his. "However, now you know how it felt when your kind took someone of my kind, who was dear to me away." I said, thinking back to Bellemere, and the master blacksmith who had been killed.**

** "Alright... They're yours. However, I want you to capture Asuna alive." Arlong agreed, watching our small banter as he sat back in a pile of rubble to watch.**

** Not needing to hear another word, Hachi sucked in a huge lung full of air before puffing himself up.**

** "What in the hell is that octopus doing?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow at what Hachi was doing.**

** "Octopus is cooked best when it's thinly sliced and salted. Add some olive oil and paprika, and it makes the perfect snack while drinking." Sanji interrupted with his cooking knowledge, which I didn't understand how it would help in a fight against fish men. Besides, there's no way anyone was going to eat any of them...**

** "So guy's, I'm kinda in trouble..." Luffy began, ignoring Sanji.**

** "What kind of trouble?" I asked him, but before I could get an answer, Hachi made a movement like he was about to throw up.**

** "ZERO VISON: HACHI INK JET!" He shouted, spraying thick, black ink at us. Me, Zoro, and Sanji managed to jump out of the way; but Luffy didn't even try to dodge it. Ussop, who was no where to be seen, didn't even have to worry about it.**

** When the attack was over, Luffy was still in the same place, covered in ink from head to toe. **

** "Why didn't you dodge that!?" Zoro shouted at him from the spot he had landed, before he noticed Luffy's problem.**

** "Well, it's kinda hard to dodge when your feet are stuck..." He trailed off. Yanking at his feet, trying to free them.**

** "What the hell! You stuck them in yourself, why can't you get them out?" Sanji yelled at him in disbelief.**

** "He doesn't think ahead much does he?" I asked the closest person to me, who happened to be Zoro.**

** "You have no idea." He replied, standing to his feet as he drew his swords. Ready for the fight that was about to follow. **

** Just as the three fish men started forward, Arlong ordered them to stop.**

** "Sir, are you sure about this? Remember that your rage could destroy everything we've worked for these passed few years." I heard Kurobi warn him, which Arlong waved off.**

** "Yeah, yeah. I'll be careful." He said as he walked up in front of Luffy, knelt down, and dug a huge chunk of concrete out of the dock. The very same concrete Luffy had stuck his feet in.**

** Grabbing him by the arm, Arlong lifted Luffy up over his head.**

** "Did you know that Devil Fruit user's don't have the ability to swim. However, I'm pretty sure any human in your situation would sink right to the bottom!" He said, laughing his ass off as he then _threw_ Luffy into the water.**

** Sanji and Zoro both started for the water to try and save him, forcing me to jump in their paths.**

** "Damn it Asuna! Get out of our way!" Zoro growled at me, a hand on his only sword.**

** "I can't." I said, glancing between them, the water, and Arlong, Kurobi, and Hachi. Chu was no where to be seen, nor was Ussop. One was probably chasing the other for all I knew...**

** "Listen Asuna, I know you don't want to do anything to make Arlong go after you and your village, but that is our _captain_ down there. If we don't get to him soon, he's not gonna make it." Sanji pleaded, holding his hands up in front of him.**

** "I know that, but the moment one of you so much as touches the water, _they'll_ jump in after you. And don't be fooled, Fish men are in their element when they fight in water. Just because they walk on land doesn't mean shit." I pointed out, holding my ground.**

** "She has a point. Take a look at their expressions. They can't wait for us to jump in." Zoro agreed after a moment, and a quick glance at the fish men.**

** Taking out a cigarette, Sanji lit it, and turned back to the fish men standing in our way.**

** "Well then, lets get to work shall we." He said after a moment. "Asuna, do you think you would be able to get down there?" **

** Looking to the water, I thought about it until I felt a pair of cold eyes on me. Turning my gaze to its source, I spotted Arlong sending me an evil smirk my way.**

** "If I go in, so will Arlong, and there's no way I can beat him under water. If one of you two defeats your opponent, then I can hold Arlong off long enough for one of you to get a head start. But who ever goes will have to act fast, because you'll only have _seconds_ before he catches up." I replied, keeping my eyes glued to Arlong.**

** I knew that I had promised Luffy that I'd leave Arlong's ass kicking to him, but he was currently at the bottom of the dock. So I'm gonna have to take his place. Besides, I owed him seven blows before Luffy gets back anyway...**

** "How about we play a little game. Beat my brothers, and I'll let you_ try_ retrieve your friend. If you loose, well, you'll be dead; and I get to decide Asuna's fate." Arlong said, laughing his ass off again.**

** Gritting my teeth, I had to fight the urge to rip his head off right then and there. How dare he force us into a game like that where we have no option but to loose...**

** "Whatever, I'll beat all of your asses and save Luffy real quick!" Zoro ground out between clenched teeth as he charged at Hachi, slicing off a part of the top of his hair cut.**

** As I watched Zoro and Hachi fight, I did my best to keep an eye on Arlong. While he might have said that he'd let us _try_ to save Luffy, it didn't mean that he wouldn't slip underwater to where he was, and kill him. Arlong was full of tricks like that.**

** Just like with the villagers and the marine ships. Always letting their hope get close as possible before destroying it completely. It's just how his mind and thoughts worked.**

** Arlong was one cruel bastard.**

** Turning my gaze back to where Zoro and Hachi were facing off, I caught a glimpse of Zoro's eyes. He was in pain...**

** That's right... It was the wound he received from my father. There was no way it was healed enough for a fight like this. In fact, Zoro's life was in danger because of it. If it opened up, then his chances of survival would be _half_ slim to none...**

…**...**

_**Zoro**_

__**As I started for the Octo Man, I dodge another jet of ink, and swung my sword at him. However, I missed my target on his body when a wave of pain hit, causing my judgment to be off. So instead of separating his head from his body, I cut two fist fulls of hair from the top of his head.**

** "You bastard! You cut my hair!" he started screaming as he felt around when his hair had been cut off, before calming down. "But its alright. It's only hair, it'll grow back." He said, causing me to raise an eyebrow at him.**

** Seriously, I was beginning to think that this guy had split personality or something...**

** "Now Zoro, you can't beat me. Now with the wiggly beauty of my hands!" He said then, waving his hands all around.**

** Growling at him, I shouted at him to shut the hell up, and swung my sword at him again. He wasn't doing anything but wasting the short amount of time I had to save Luffy.**

** Jumping back, he was able to dodge each blow. At least until he said something about being able to catch my sword. Which ended with him missing my sword despite having three pairs of hands, and nasty cuts on his hands, and forehead.**

** "Damn it! I don't have fucking time for this shit!" I nearly shouted in frustration as another wave of pain hit. Only this time, I couldn't hide it. It was so bad, that I was actually panting for the breath the pain was stealing. **

** Forcing what I could of it back, I charged at the damn octopus again. Only as I went for it, my eyes met Asuna's. In them, I could see worry. Why was she worried? **

** Shaking the weird feeling that gave me from my mind. I had my attention returned to my fight in time to see the octopus jump up high, and stick himself way up on a column. **

** Under normal circumstances, I would be able to get up there to him, kill his ass, and there wouldn't be any problems. However, like I am now...**

** There's nothing I can do...**

** "Get you're ass back down here you bastard!" I shouted up at him.**

** "No can do. Hachi stickers are stuck..." He said back, in a taunting sing song voice.**

** Damn...**

** As long as he's up there, then I can't save Luffy. If I went in, he'd come after me...**

** Then again, in my condition, I'd be dead if I went in the water anyway. As I stood there, I felt the pain kick up a notch, and the fever I had developed along with it. Everything was so hot now. Too hot...**

** The last thing I knew before the pain overwhelmed me, was the sound of Asuna's voice, as she called me...**

…**...**

_**Asuna**_

** "Zoro!" I called as I watched him fall to the ground. It was as bad as I had thought. That wound Hawk Eye had given him was really bad. Maybe even worse than what I had first thought. **

** My dad had one hell of a way to bestow favor upon those he deems worthy of challenging him. The worse the wound, the bigger chance he thought the wounded person had of one day defeating him. **

** I had only heard of one other person being wounded like Zoro was. After their first encounter, every one that followed it, this man could hold his own against my father. Every fight ended in a draw.**

** The last I had heard of this guy, he had pushed off from an island here in the East Blue, and simply disappeared on the tail end of rumors of loosing his left arm...**

** However, I was pulled from my thoughts when a loud crash sounded from behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, I spotted a hole through the wall, and Kurobi in one of his karate stances.**

** Looking through the wall, I spotted Sanji lying on the ground.**

** "Sanji!" I called him, to see if he was still conscious, and hopefully still alive. Silence was all that met me.**

** "Zoro! Sanji!" I shouted in worry. **

** What have I done? I've just gotten the first friends I've had in years killed... I had swore to never become a monster again. It was why I threw my sword to the side. **

** Yet here I stand, still a monster. Even without the sword. **

** Reaching for the sword hilt of the weapon on my back, I drew it. If I was a monster either way-**

** Then my oath to abandon it be damned...**

…**...**

**Hey it's Bugg18!**

**I'd like to take this time to apologize for the long wait. I've spent the last month or so getting my things ready to move across _SEVEN_ states with my fiancee and his family. So I haven't been able to work on this story until recently. **

**I hope you guys like it so far, and Asuna's about to get over her ridiculous oath about her sword, and learn to fight for herself. Come see how things work out in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 8 – Asuna's Awakening, Luffy's Underwater Rescue **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Asuna's Awakening, Luffy's Underwater Rescue

_Asuna_

"Look at the pathetic weaklings you just had put to the slaughter Asuna. My, that's a lot of blood on your hands already." I heard Arlong say, a wicked smile on his face. "And by the end of today, you'll have the blood of an entire village on your hands!"

Gritting my teeth at this, I glanced over my shoulder at the villagers. They were all either looking this way, or looking to where Sanji must have landed with shocked faces. Taking a stance between them and Arlong, I gripped the sword handle in my hand tighter. I was their only chance, and it was only a small one at that...

"All but the traitor has been taken care of Sir." Kurobi said then, ignoring me for the moment. "However, they did cause a bit of a mess."

"That's perfectly fine. I'll just keep Asuna alive long enough to work metal for the repairs, then she'll be made an example of. Just like her mother..." Arlong replied, throwing an evil smirk my way. He was hoping that the mention of Bellemere would throw me off. Damn was he wrong. This time, it was doing nothing but making me pissed off, and ready to end everything...

"Aw... Is that all? I didn't get to show the swordsman my six blades. IT'S NOT FAIR! HE KILLED HIMSELF! If he could have died on one of my six blades, then I could have stolen his fame! Oh well, there isn't a human alive who could compare to my way of six blades. Behold, the power that only a master swords man with six blades can attain!" I heard Hachi say, before whirling his swords around so fast, that it summoned up a dangerous whirlwind.

Taking a few steps back towards the villagers, I held my sword ready. If he were to loose control of it, and it came this way, then I'd have to stop it from hurting anyone.

"Knock it off Hachi! Keep it up and you'll destroy Arlong Park!" Kurobi warned him, making Hachi freak out, and loose control of it.

However, I was ready for it as I tuned my spirit to my sword. Immediately, the atmosphere around me changed. A strange tingling began emanating from my sword. The energy was cold, yet I could feel it spreading like fire.

Taking a hold of this energy with my own, I raised my sword, and released it as I swung down, creating a shield of ice blue fire that felt as cold as ice. Then holding my sword in a blocking position, I was able to not only block, but hold off Hachi's whirlwind as well.

When the whirlwind dispersed, I completely let my hold over the sword's energy go. When my defensive move dispersed, I couldn't help but stare at the sword in my hand. It was incredible; the power an elemental sword could hold...

"What the hell?" I heard Arlong say, as he stared at me. Glancing up at him, I could see the pissed off look he had in his eyes. Never in a million years would he have guessed that I had a weapon like this at my disposal. He must have really thought that I would never have broken my oath to never pick up a sword to fight again.

"You've picked the wrong village to fuck around with Arlong." I said, throwing him my own evil smile.

"Asuna, you'd better stop. Not even you could beat my way of six blades." Hachi shouted, taking a step towards me, but froze the moment he heard a voice he'd never thought he'd hear again.

"Way of six blades... What a looser." I heard coming from my right.

"Zoro?" I said, as I glanced over in time to see him getting to his feet.

"He's alive!" Hachi shouted in shock.

Standing as close to his full height as possible, Zoro glared back at Hachi.

"Let me make something clear, you sorry excuse for a swords man. There's a certain man I have to face, and until I see him... Death himself, cannot touch me." He said, as he placed his only sword in his mouth.

"Zoro..." I said in a low voice.

I couldn't help but be amazed at the aura of strength and determination he was giving off. Was he that determined to face my father and beat him? Could it be possible that he'd someday have a chance at beating him? Had I found the world's strongest sword before I'd even begun to look?

"Asuna... That was a nice defensive move. Now stand back. The Octo man's mine to defeat." Zoro said, tying on his bandanna before glancing over his shoulder at me.

I couldn't help but take a step back at the anamalistic look in his eyes. The description Genzo and Nojiko had given me about how my eyes looked that night that I lost it, would fit the way Zoro's eyes looked now. Yet he was still in control...

How did he manage that?

"This is the three swords style... Johnny! Yosaku! Lend me your swords!" He shouted to his friends back behind us.

"Here they come Big Bro!" They shouted, as they drew their swords and threw them to Zoro.

Not wanting him to have the chance to get three swords, Hachi launched another attack at Zoro. However, Zoro was able to catch the two spinning blades with ease, despite the obvious pain his body was in. Then, in the flash of a few seconds, Zoro had dodged every sword Hachi had, and scored two hits on Hachi's chest.

Everyone was shocked. Even the fish men.

"He faced all six swords, and didn't even get a scratch." I heard Johnny say from behind me.

"Such perfect swordsmanship. With perfect concentration... All while he's in such tremendous pain..." I said, staring at Zoro with wide eyes. In that moment, I could see why Zoro had gained favor with my father...

Whatever burden Zoro had on his swords, it was just as heavy, if not more so than mine...

Jumping to his feet, Hachi then rounded on Zoro.

"HOW DARE YOU CUT ME LIKE THAT! I'LL KILL YOU YA BASTARD! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL SURVIVE MY NEXT ATTACK! YOU JUST GOT LUCKY WAS ALL! YOUR THREE SWORDS CAN'T BEAT MY SIX!" He shouted, holding his swords up for another attack.

"Three swords... Six swords... It doesn't matter how many, because the burden on my three will weigh more than your six ever will..." Zoro said, turning a glare on Hachi, who stood up straight in shock from it's intensity.

"Six is more, so you can't beat it with three!" Hachi shouted, before charging at Zoro again, who blocked his attack, but his defense didn't last long when Hachi used his swords to pry Zoro's apart, and then used his body to knock Zoro into the air.

"Zoro!" I shouted, trying to get him to open his eyes before it was too late. For Hachi had moved under where Zoro was going to land, and had begun to swing his swords around. If Zoro so much as get close to touching the blades, then he was a goner.

"ZORO! WAKE UP!" I shouted, surprising myself by how much worry was in my voice for him. Then again, he did take me aside and showed me that it wasn't too late for me as long as I had the will to fight...

Could it be that because of what he said, that I've come to care a good deal about Zoro?

Either way, if Zoro didn't snap out it, then it wouldn't matter.

…...

_Zoro_

I could feel myself falling, but I found it difficult to open my eyes. Though something told me that I had to wake up or end up dead.

_ZORO! WAKE UP!_

That voice... It belonged to Asuna.

I don't know, or understand why; but the sound of Asuna's voice had my eyes cracking open. When the blurs left my vision, I was able to spot the Octo man beneath me, spinning his swords around.

Thankfully, I was able to get one of the three swords I held in the right position in the nick of time. Thanks to that, I was able to dodge the Octo man's deadly attack that would have turned me into mince meat.

At his shout of pain, I knew that I had also managed to score several hits on the Octo man. Landing on my feet, I glanced around. Everyone had shocked faces, and were glancing between me and the octopus. I didn't have a scratch on me either.

"Ahh! You son of a bitch! How dare you make a mockery of my master swordsmanship." He shouted at me.

Ignoring him, I kept my mind focused on not giving in to the pain my body felt. Here I stood, panting for breath, and doing everything I can to stay on my feet. My wounds had reopened. I could feel the blood seeping out, and soaking the bandages. If I didn't end this fight soon, then I'm going to bleed out...

Glancing over at Asuna, I could tell that she was worried. I could see it in her eyes, eyes that looked similar to Hawk Eyes. Identical if she's pissed...

_What is it then. What weight do you carry upon your shoulders?... Speak up you weakling!_

I could still hear the words Hawk Eyes Mihawk had said to me both during, and after our fight.

_It is much too early for you to die! My name is Hawk Eye Mihawk! You're strong, but there is still much you need to learn! No matter how many years it takes, I will hold this title as the world's greatest, and wait for you! Until that day, you must hone your skills! THEN SEEK ME OUT RORONOA ZORO!_

Even if my wounds would kill a normal man, I must remain extraordinary. So that one day I can keep my promise to Kuina...

Turning my mind back to the fight, I heard the Octo man pick up his swords, and charge at me. Tuning all pain from my mind, I held the swords at the ready. When he was close, I launched my attack, cutting his swords to pieces, and sending him flying. I had finally defeated him...

"Now Fish face. You've seen the weight of my three swords. Are you satisfied?" I snarled at the Octo man, after he landed behind me unconcious.

As the next wave of pain hit me, it was so bad that I found myself kneeling on the ground. All sound had been drowned out by a dull ringing. Hell, I didn't even know the exact moment Asuna had ended up on the ground next to me on her knees.

"Zoro... How are you?" She asked me, worry and anger in her eyes.

" No time to worry about me..." I found myself saying, as I looked to the water. Now that the Octo man was beaten, I had to get down there. Even though it meant certain death for me.

However, before I could so much as make a move, I saw the shadow of the other fish man as he was about to attack me. Before I could do anything about it, Asuna had her sword drawn in a single heart beat, and blocked his attack.

…...

_Asuna_

I couldn't help but curse myself when I realized that I had taken too much of my attention off of the fish men, as Kurobi tried to punch Zoro into dust on the concrete. I only had seconds to block it with my sword to prevent it from hitting Zoro.

The force behind his punch was tremendous, but expected. It was a bit of a struggle, but I was able to maintain a defense against it, even though my sword and arms shook from the effort.

Maybe I wasn't as up to date on my sword techniques as I had first thought...

"Out of the way Asuna. If you stand against me, I'll have no choice but to kill you, and your traitorous sister Nami." Kurobi demanded, fully expecting me to stand aside.

"Not gonna happen." I ground out at him.

Thankfully, I didn't have to hold him back long before a black leg came out of no where and kicked Kurobi off of me. Glancing up at who had done it, I spotted Sanji. He had sustained a small cut or two on his forehead, as well as a few bruises; but all in all, he was alive and somehow okay.

"How dare you try to hit a lady like that!" He shouted, as he and Kurobi faced off. "Asuna, you and Moss Head alright?" he asked.

"I'm good, Zoro's alive. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad your still alive..." I replied, as I noticed someone missing beside me.

Glancing around, I spotted Zoro crawling towards the water. He managed to reach the edge before I grabbed him by the blue button down shirt he wore.

"Zoro, you'll die if you go down there." I said, refusing to let go.

"Let go of me Asuna. We don't have... Any time left..." he said, panting for breath.

"Slow your ass down Moss Head. If you'd hang on a minute, then you'd see that I'm about to do _this_..." Sanji said, before _he _dived into the water.

"_Sanji you idiot! They want us to go into the water!" _ I shouted at the spot he had jumped down in vain, as Kurobi started laughing.

"I can't believe this! That stupid human actually wants to try his luck in the water!" He said, before jumping in after Sanji before I could stop him.

Looking away, I glanced up at Arlong, who was just sitting in the same spot as before. A look of amusement in his eyes.

"Now this is more like it... Somebody else do something entertaining!" He shouted, laughing his ass off again.

Purely sick of it, I found myself tying my hair back into a pony tail to get it out of my face, before grabbing my sword.

"Just shut your fucking shark ass up Arlong. Not only did you steal the lives of my aunt and foster mother Bellemere, the man who had taught me swordsmanship and forging swords, but you've fooled around with the lives of me and my sisters, _and_ the villages on this island." I snarled at him, as I slowly took one step after the other at him.

"Oh really... And what about the lives of those marines you stole at the tender age of eleven?" He said, causing me to freeze in place, and for the hand that held my sword to start shaking...

_ "Ahahahaha! _So you do remember. I can remember that night you returned to us covered head to foot in blood clearly. In the way of the sword, that small unit of marines were your first victims." he taunted, as my demons came out to haunt me.

Hiding my eyes beneath my bangs, I fought to remain focused. I couldn't allow him to do this to me. I needed to remain strong. I had to get passed this...

I could still hear the screams from each man as I had killed him. I could feel the blood spattering upon my skin. The adrenaline that had been coursing through my blood. The sight and the smell of death covered in blood...

Forcing all of these thoughts to disperse, I tightened the grip I had on my sword.

"Yes I killed them..." I said, my voice almost in a whisper. "I cut every single man I had faced that night down." My voice now at a normal volume...

"HOWEVER, THEY DIED WITH AN EQUAL CHANCE TO FIGHT BACK FOR THEIR LIVES! I FOUGHT TO PRESERVE WHAT I HAD LEFT OF THOSE I HAD LOST THAT I LOVED! AND IF THAT MAKES ME A MONSTER, THEN SO BE IT!" I shouted, as I charged at Arlong with my sword raised.

I no longer gave a damn about that night. Sure, I'll always feel a twinge of remorse for having to kill them, but I had to live with it, and grow stronger. I wanted to have that sense of control over my animal side of the sword that Zoro had, and to get it, I had to strive for it and grow stronger. I had to overcome my demons!

Standing to his feet, Arlong used his nose to block my attack. Instead of my arm shaking like it had with Kurobi, it remained strong and unmovable. Just like how I knew it use to.

Pushing apart, I slid back towards Zoro, and Arlong back towards the rocks he had been sitting on. As I moved to throw my next attack, a gasping noise for breath caught everyone's attention. Turning towards the water, I watched as Sanji jumped out of the water.

Glancing at Arlong, I noticed that he had backed down for now to see what was going on. Doing the same, I backed up over to where Zoro was sitting, and Sanji stood.

"How is he?" Zoro asked him, clearly asking about Luffy.

"He's fine... Well, half of him anyway." Sanji replied, turning to glare at the water.

"Half?" Zoro said in confusion, pressing to get a better answer.

"I'll explain later... However... GET YOUR FISH ASS UP HERE NOW! I WANNA FIGHT WHERE I CAN BREATHE!" he shouted, pointing at the spot he had come up from.

A few seconds later, Kurobi came out of the water, strangely panting for breath...

"You're a lot smarter than what I gave you credit for." He said, standing to his feet. "However, it doesn't matter where the fight happens. The outcome will remain the same. My punch earlier, that was just a sample of what's to come. My ultimate attack is a hundred times stronger." He said, taking one of his karate stances.

However, the man he was talking to wasn't in sight anymore. At least to him.

While Kurobi had been running his mouth, Sanji had lifted up his right leg, and attacked. Kicking Kurobi to the ground before calling out various body parts and kicking them savagely.

"You said something about my love of women being worthless! I'LL SHOW YOU WORTHLESS!" Sanji shouted, as he then gave Kurobi a kicking face shot that smashed Kurobi through a wall.

We waited in silence for a few minutes, but the place Kurobi had gone was silent.

"That takes care of him. He won't be coming back." Sanji said then, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

A cigarette that didn't last long as _something_ hit Sanji in the gut. Looking over at him with wide eyes. I tried to figure out what had happened. All I could see that was different, was a newly wet blotch on Sanji's blue shirt. Glancing back at Arlong, I caught him moving his hand a mere second before Zoro was also thrown back like Sanji. However, where as Sanji was able to get back up, Zoro wasn't. On the bandages on Zoro's chest, I spotted a wet blotch similar to the one of Sanji. It had hit him dead center on his wound, and caused blood to start leaking from the corners of his mouth...

"Zoro! Sanji!" I managed to get out before I too was blown back. Whatever hit me, hurt as though I had been shot all over again. Coughing, I sat up and looked down at the front of my shirt. A wet blotch now rested between my breasts.

Touching it, and pulling my finger away, I was relieved to find no traces of blood. Meaning that I had been hit by _water..._

Was it possible that Arlong could turn water into a weapon on land. Glancing back up at Arlong, I could see that the palm of one of his hands was turned up. As if he was holding something in that hand. It must be the water he's using against us.

"You bastard!" Sanji shouted, as he jumped up to kick Arlong, only to be thrown back by another water bullet.

"I don't even have to touch you. You human's are so fragile that I can kill you by playing around with just a little water." Arlong taunted, as he glared at the three of us.

Standing back to my feet, I held my sword at the ready. Now that I knew what he was doing, then I might have a chance to deflect the water he might throw at me. Moving his hand back to attack again, I got ready to defend myself, Sanji, and Zoro. At least, until a familiar voice stopped everything.

"Arlong!"

Looking over my shoulder, I spotted Nami wearing Luffy's hat, with her bow staff in hand.

"Nami... What are you doing here?" Arlong asked her.

"I'm here to kill you." She said in a deadly tone.

Snorting, Arlong threw Nami a skeptical look.

"You're here to kill me? Ha, you and your sister have tried everything to kill me. You've tried poisoning. Asuna assassination... And so many other things, and yet you've yet to kill me." He said, laughing at Nami, as he threw what was left of the water he had in his hand at her.

Without thinking, I had dropped my sword, and was moving as fast as I could to save my sister...

"_N – A – M – I !" _

…_..._

_Zoro_

Opening my eyes, I had just enough time to see what was going on. Nami had shown up, ready to fight Arlong. Only for Arlong to throw a huge amount of water at her. At Asuna's scream, I turned my gaze to see her pushing Nami out of the way, and taking the water in the gut that had been aimed at her sister.

The force behind it was so bad, that Asuna instantly began spitting up blood. And when she hit the ground, she showed no signs of movement. Sitting up, I looked over at her in worry.

"_ASUNA!_" I heard Nami scream, as she knelt beside her unconcious sister.

I don't understand why, but I felt rage. Rage that I had somehow failed to protect Asuna from further harm from this bastard, and rage that he would _dare_ hurt her after everything he's put her through.

Getting a better grip of my swords, I stood back up. Sanji took one look at everything, and turned to rush Arlong. Holding one of the swords up, I stopped him.

"Go get Luffy. I'll hold _him_ off as long as I can. But you need to hurry." I said, taking a few steps forward.

"Be careful..." Was all the love cook said, before diving in after Luffy. However, before he could dive in, fountain of water could be seen from behind the outer wall of Arlong park. Could it be Luffy?

"Good... He's still around. Now to get the other half of him." Sanji said, before taking a deep breath and diving in.

Arlong took a few steps towards the water, but stopped when I moved to stand in his way.

"You're not taking another step." I said, holding my swords ready. This was so close to being over. So close to saving Luffy from his underwater trap... I might not be able to hold him back for long, but I know it'll be long enough.

However, I'm not backing down now. Not after what he just did to Asuna. For his sake, he had better hope that Asuna's isn't, or going to die...

…...

Next Chapter: Chapter 9 – Fall of Arlong and Arlong Park.

…...

Thanks for reading, and thanks to those of you who have reviewed and favored my fan fiction. I really hope you continue to enjoy it!

Thanks again!

Bugg18.


End file.
